


The Bastard and The Brat

by GingerAnn



Series: The Bastard and The Brat [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ed has a potty mouth, Edward is a brat, Edward is a nerd, Edward is insecure, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, M/M, No Smut, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Roy Mustang needs a hug, Roy is a bastard, Winry is badass, and refusing to admit it, because I am not confident in my smut writing skills, because these jerks are stubborn, spoilers for something probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Everyone got two soul mate marks. One on each wrist. The name written in red was the romantic soul mate. The name written in blue was the platonic soul mate. Two people you couldn’t live without.Roy Mustang had the name Maes Hughes in blue on his left wrist for as long as he could remember. His right wrist remained blank until he was fourteen. Then the name Edward Elric appeared in red.





	1. Prologue - The Bastard Met The Brat

**Author's Note:**

> This all started as a challenge to myself. I wanted to take a pairing from a fandom I never wrote anything for and add a Soulmate AU with a twist. Just to see what I could come up with. If anything. Less than a week later I had over 20,000 words. So, enjoy.

Roy Mustang knocked on the door of his best friend’s new house. Maes and his soul mate, Gracia, have been married for a few months now. 

“Hey, Roy!” Maes said opening the door. “Gracia just went to the store. She figured you would stop by while you were in the city, so she wanted to get some things to make dinner. She’s so thoughtful.”

Roy followed the other man into the living room. Maes sat down in a large chair while Roy sat down on the couch. 

“I met him, Maes,” he said.

Roy didn’t have to explain. There was only one person he could have been talking about.

“What’s he like? Was it love at first sight? That’s how it was with me and Gracia,” Maes said with a goofy grin. 

“He’s a fucking child, Maes,” Roy spat out. “An eleven-year-old child.”

“That explains it!” 

“Explains what?”

“Why the mark didn’t show up until you were a teenager. He wasn’t born yet.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Roy said. He didn’t mention the fact that he already knew that. He read every book about soul mates he could get his hands on throughout the years.

“I wasn’t trying to make you feel better.”

Roy just shook his head.

“So, tell me everything,” Maes said leaning forward in his chair. He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands loosely in front of his mouth.

Roy leaned forward, mirroring his friend’s position. 

“Hawkeye and I went to check out a lead on a pair of brothers. Alchemists. Recruiting mission. Files were wrong. Said they were 31 and 30. They are 11 and 10,” he said.

“A little young to recruit.”

“Yeah. I did it anyway.”

“What the hell, Roy?”

“Maes, they performed a human transmutation. Well, tried to. Got pretty damn close. If people find out, it won’t matter that they’re children. But, if Edward joins the military, he’ll be under my command and I can keep an eye on him,” Roy said.

“Just Edward? What about the brother?”

“The younger brother - Alphonse. He . . . ” Roy paused, trying to decide how to continue. “They tried to bring their mother back to life. In the process, Edward lost an arm and a leg. Alphonse lost his entire body. Edward bound his soul to a suit of armor.”

Maes let out a whistle. He didn’t know a lot about alchemy, from being Roy’s friend, the man knew a bit. Enough to know that what the boy did was impressive.

“Yeah. So I offered Edward an opportunity to become a state alchemist.”

“To protect him and his brother.”

“Yeah,” Roy said.

“I’ll keep my ears open. Make sure no one realizes what really happened.”

“Thank you, Maes.”

“It’s the least I can do for my soul mate’s soul mate,” Maes replied with a big smile. He fell back against the chair, his body loosening up. 

“That’s another thing. His right arm is missing. No romance mark. I don’t know if he had my name. And if he did, if he even remembers it. Unless he brings it up, no one says anything. I’ll tell him when he’s old enough.”

“And if your name was there and he remembers?”

“Then I’ll talk to him about it.”

Maes nodded.

The men heard the door of the house open.

“Maes, I’m home!” Gracia called. 

Roy leaned back on the couch, draping an arm over the back of it.

“Gracia, you’re looking as beautiful as ever,” he said as the woman entered the room.

“Flattery will only get you dinner, Roy,” she said smiling at him.

“Good enough for me,” he said smiling back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed was sitting on a chair beside of Al’s bed, staring at his wrist. Again. It has been a few days since Promised Day. A few days since Ed got his arm back. His arm with the name written in red on the wrist. That damn name.

“You should go talk to him, brother,” Al said pulling Ed out of his thoughts.

“I don’t want to talk to that bastard. I have nothing to say to him. I mean why didn’t he ever say anything?” Ed asked. “All these years and he never mentioned it.”

“I don’t know.”

“How am I supposed to be his soul mate? I mean . . . That bastard? I’m stuck with that smug bastard for the rest of my life?”

“He’s not that bad.”

“Yes, he is Al! He is a smug bastard that toyed with us for years. And now this? He knew. He always knew. But he never said shit.”

“I’m sure he had his reasons for not saying anything.”

“Like what? That he’s just a piece of shit?”

“Ed,” Al said. 

“What do I say to him? ‘Hey, I got my arm back and look at this! We’re soul mates! Let’s fall in love and live happily ever after!’ Yeah right, Al,” Ed said rolling his eyes.

“How about you start with ‘Hi’ and go from there?”

“If I’m supposed to be his soul mate, why was he always such an asshole to me?”

“Maybe he liked it when you yelled at him?”

“That’s just stupid, Al,” Ed replied. “You and Winry never do that shit.”

“Me and Winry aren’t you and Colonel Mustang.”

“Ugh. Why him?”

Al didn’t say anything.

“Anyone else would be better. Well, not anyone else. I can think of a lot of people that would be worse.”

Al continued to stay silent.

“I suppose I should be happy that he’s not a complete idiot. I mean, I’m smarter than he is, but he’s pretty smart. And his flame alchemy is really impressive.”

“It is,” Al agreed.

“And he’s kind of attractive. If you like that smug asshole look,” Ed continued.

“Uh-huh,” Al said.

“But he’s a total womanizer! He was dating all kinds of women, but he knew! He knew!”

“Mmm,” Al mumbled.

Ed looked over to see that his younger brother was falling asleep.

“Guess I should go talk to the Colonel bastard,” Ed said with a sigh. He stood up and headed out the door.

“Be nice,” Al said sleepily from his bed. 

“Can’t make any promises,” Ed said. “But I’ll try.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ed walked into Roy’s hospital room. The older man was sitting up on his bed, looking out the window. He turned his head when the door opened. He didn’t seem surprised to see Ed. 

“How are the eyes?” Ed asked falling onto a rickety chair that was beside the bed.

“Did Marcoh tell you?” Roy asked.

“Yeah,” Ed said. 

“I figured you would be angry about him using the stone.”

“Al and I didn’t want to use the stone to get our bodies back because we made the mistake. This wasn’t your fault,” Ed said. “Besides, there is something you need to see.”

“Oh?”

Ed held up his right arm. On the inside of the wrist, written in red, was Roy’s name.

“Oh.”

“That’s it? Oh?”

Roy lowered his eyes. 

“I don’t know what else to say,” he said.

“When you came to Granny’s after it happened, your name seemed so familiar, but I couldn’t figure out why. But, when I got my arm back, after the fight, I seen it. I remembered. The whole romantic soul mates thing wasn’t something I spent a lot of time thinking about. I had Winry for the platonic thing. When you’re a kid, you don’t care about romance. And there wasn’t someone standing right in front of me with my name on their wrist. Then, everything happened and I sort of forgot about it all,” Ed paused. “Did you know?” 

“Yes. I knew,” Roy whispered so softly Ed barely heard him.

“Guess there was someone standing right in front of me with my name on their wrist. He just didn’t think I needed to know about it.” Ed slouched further down on the chair.

“You were just a kid. You’re still just a kid. And you were much too busy to deal with a soul mate,” Roy said turning to look at the blonde.

“Hughes knew.” 

It wasn’t a question but Roy answered it anyways.

“Yeah, he did. He was my platonic soul mate.”

“He asked me if I remembered the name on my wrist. A few times.”

Both men were quiet for a minute.

“What do we do now? I mean... I’m of age... So if you want to... uh... ya know,” Ed said looking at the floor.

“There’s more to romance than sex, Fullmetal,” Roy said.

“Don’t call me that, please,” Ed said softly.

“Okay, Edward.”

“What else is there? Besides... you know?” 

“First rule, we are not having sex until you can say the word,” Roy said.

“I’m not a kid, ya know,” Ed said with a glare.

“Yes, you are. You’re 15 years old.”

“I’m 16 now.”

“Rule still stands.”

“Okay. I’m not really ready for that anyways. Hughes gave me a talk, so I know what’s supposed to happen or whatever. But... I’ve never even kissed anyone. Well, besides Winry. But we were five and she said we had to so that she would be a good kisser for her and Al’s wedding. They’re romantic soul mates by the way. And they’ve been planning their wedding forever.”

Roy laughed. Ed jerked his head up at the sound. 

“I know. Lame, right?” Ed said with a forced smile.

“That’s not why I’m laughing. I’m just thinking that this is the longest you’ve gone without yelling at me.” 

“We’re supposed to fall in love. Yelling seems counterproductive,” Ed said with a grin. “Bastard.”

“As far as pet names go, it’s original,” Roy said grinning.

“Don’t go giving me a shitty one,” Ed said pointing a finger at the other man.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, brat.”

Ed looked down again.

“Yeah, maybe I should apologize for being such a brat all these years. Maybe if I knew, I would have been nicer,” he said kicking his feet together.

“Really?” Roy asked.

“Probably not,” Ed said with a laugh.

“Good. I didn’t mind it,” Roy said with a smile.

Ed stood up.

“I should let you rest,” he said. “I just... Al and I are going to Resembool soon. So he can recuperate.”

“Okay.” 

“And... I’m going to have to resign or whatever. Can’t be a state alchemist with no alchemy.”

“How are you feeling about that?”

Ed looked up at the ceiling, his shoulders hunched and hands shoved deep in the pockets of his dark pants.

“I don’t regret my decision,” Ed said after a minute. “But... I feel useless. I miss it.”

“You will never be useless. You’re a genius,” Roy said.

Ed swung his face around to glare at Roy.

“I was a genius at alchemy!” He shouted. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. “I was a genius at alchemy. I don’t know anything else.”

“Come here,” Roy said moving so there was room for Ed to sit beside him on the bed. Ed sat down without being prompted, which surprised Roy. It was what he wanted, he just never expected Ed to do it. 

Roy let out a breath and laid back against the bed. The head of the bed was raised up, so he was still sitting up, but he was more relaxed. Unlike Ed, who was usually slouching and appeared relaxed, now he was stiff as he sat on the bed.

“Why did you learn alchemy?” Roy asked.

Ed was silent for a few minutes. 

“It was something to do. The old man... Dad... he had all these books about it. After he left, Al and I started reading them,” he said. “When I first did something, it made mom happy. I liked making her happy.”

“Did it come easy?”

“No.”

“Did you ever give up?”

“Hell no.”

“Take that intelligence, determination, and stubbornness and do whatever you want.”

Ed lay back and rested his head against Roy’s arm. Roy froze. Loud, angry, always moving Edward Elric was voluntarily touching him. And not with a fist. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Ed whispered. 

“That’s okay. You have time,” Roy replied taking the younger man’s hand in his own bandaged one.

“No, I don’t,” Ed’s voice cracked. “I have to take care of Al. I can’t be an alchemist anymore. That means no more job. No more money.”

“If money is the issue...” Roy began.

“I swear if you offer to give me money I will kick your ass. Soul mate or not.”

“I’m not going to give you money,” Roy said. “I know damn well your pride wouldn’t accept such a thing. But, until you sign your resignation, the military will still pay you. And it’s going to take a while for those forms to turn up. And you know how long it takes for me to fill out paperwork. And then you’ll have to come back to Central and sign them. It’s not much, but it’s something.”

“Yeah. Something,” Ed said before he yawned.

“You need to rest. You’ve been through more than the rest of us the past few days.”

“I know. But, I don’t want to leave yet.” 

Roy wasn’t surprised when he heard soft snoring coming from the blonde a minute later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole military resignation thing probably doesn't work that way, but I just used to so I didn't have to worry about giving Ed a job or something. I wanted torture Ed by making him not having anything to do. Ah, boredom, the worst torture of all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Al go back to Resembool. Roy and Ed have to write to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place over a six month period. About.

Ed pulled Roy away from the small crowd that came to see him and Al off.

“You have the address?” He asked.

“Yes,” Roy replied.

“And the phone number?”

“Yes, Ed.”

“And you’ll actually write? I know how lazy you get.”

“I’ll have to do something to avoid paperwork,” Roy replied with a grin.

Ed looked at his feet.

“I don’t know what I’m doing here,” he said.

“I guess we’ll have to figure it out together.”

“Ed! Time to go!” Al called.

“Have a safe trip,” Roy said.

Ed nodded and turned to walk away. He turned back around and gave Roy a hug. Roy squeezed the teen back.

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back,” Ed said.

“I’ll try to refrain,” Roy said.

“You better,” Ed said before running off to join his brother.

 

Al fell asleep soon after they departed so Ed decided to write a letter to Roy.

 

Roy,  
This is the first time I ever wrote a letter for no reason. Maybe I should come up with a reason.

Okay, you came up with the first rule in this thing we’re doing, I have a couple of my own.

\- Don’t call me Fullmetal. Wrath gave me that name. It feels tainted now. Besides, we’re supposed to be soul mates. Soul mates don’t use titles.  
\- Al will never be a state alchemist. I know you have no control over this really, but I trust you to not try and recruit him.  
\- I will not be your pampered housewife. I still don’t know what I’m going to do now, but when I figure it out, I have a good feeling it will not involve cooking for you or cleaning your house.

How do you feel about the whole soul mates thing? You seemed pretty accepting of everything. I’m still confused about it. Are we going to fall in love? No offense, but I don’t love you. I respect you. I think you’re a good man. Even though I spent years wanting to punch that smug smile off your face. I still kind of want to punch that smug smile off your face. Looking back, I realize that you were trying to do the right thing. And you did help me and Al out sometimes.

Why did the universe decide we should be together? Who looked at the two of us and thought “yeah, those two would make a great couple”.

I’ve never been around soul mates before. Not really. What happens? Do we go on dates? Buy each other flowers? The whole process seems pointless since we’re supposed to be together.

Does my automail bother you? It’s just the leg now, so you won’t have to see it as much. But, a lot of people think the scars are disgusting. But if it bothers you. I don’t know. Guess we’ll have to deal with that.

Do you have a library? I won’t be soul mates with a man that doesn’t have a library. I demand a library.

Okay. I’m going to stop before I annoy you more.

Edward

 

Edward,

It’s nice to see you have legible handwriting when you’re not writing reports.

Those rules seem perfectly acceptable. As for the pampered housewife thing, okay. I’ll hire a maid. And eating out is always an option if neither of us is going to cook.

I had more time to come to terms with the whole soul mate thing than you did. I enclosed some books on soul mates. They helped me, so maybe they’ll help you as well.

I was around Maes and Gracia quite a bit when they met. They went on dates and all that. Maes was trying to impress her and Gracia didn't mind. We can do all that if you want. How about right now we just focus on being friends and go from there?

Your automail doesn’t bother me at all. It’s part of you. I wouldn’t change any part of you. Well, that’s not true. If I could I would give you back your alchemy. I know you miss it.

I do have a library in my house. You can inspect it next time you’re in Central. If it doesn’t meet your approval you can tell me what to change.

Finally, and possibly the most important, you don’t annoy me. Like you said, we’re supposed to be soul mates so you can talk to me about anything and everything.

Roy

 

Roy,

Writing reports was boring and annoying. This... isn’t.

Al and I made it to Resembool. Winry cried for about an hour about Al finally getting his body back. Then she threw a wrench at me when I said it was getting annoying. Why did I end up with two weirdos as my soul mates?

How are things in Central? With Bradley gone who’s going to be Fuhrer? I think someone told me, but I wasn’t really paying attention. There was a lot going on in my head since Promised Day.

Thanks for the books by the way. I’ve almost finished with them. They’ve answered most of my questions. I guess mailing me books gets you out of answering questions. Lazy ass.

So, friends. Winry has really been my only friend, so I’m not sure how that even works. I mean, she yells and throws things at me usually. That doesn’t seem like normal friendship. In case you haven’t realized it, I’m not good with people. I end up just pissing everyone off.

Well, it’s late and I’m tired.

Ed

Ed,  
I’m glad writing to me is more entertaining than writing “Fuck you, Colonel Bastard” repeatedly. For six pages. I must say though, your reports were always a good source of entertainment.

It’s good to hear you two made it home safely. And I’m sure Miss Rockbell would take offense to you calling her weird. You probably deserved getting the wrench thrown at you.

Things here are looking up. Rebuilding is going well. And the death toll was minimal, considering. The way things look, General Grumman will become Fuhrer.

Mailing you books is easier than answering your questions. Especially when you didn’t specifically ask any questions. Maybe if you asked something, I would answer it, small fry.

You have more friends than you think. I know you and your brother always thought it was you two against the world, but you weren’t. You had a lot of people that cared for you.

Roy

Roy,

Did you order everyone to write to me? I got letters from everyone. Al did, too. Not everyone, I guess. But enough people that it seemed suspicious. I swear if you went around ordering people to write to me I will kick your ass.

Ed

Ed,

I didn’t order anyone to write to you. I just mentioned to Hawkeye that you made a comment about not having many friends. Don’t blame me when you’re wrong.

Roy

Roy,

Well played, ass.

Al said I can’t send you a letter that just says that. Winry said I should get to know you better and then maybe I would stop calling you an ass. So, this is me trying to get to know you better. Though, I’m not going to stop calling you an ass.

How did you and Lt. Hawkeye meet? And how has she not shot you, yet? Did you always want to join the military?

According to one of the books you sent me, a soul mate mark appears at birth. If there is no mark, that means the soul mate hasn’t been born yet. So, does that mean you were about 20 before my name showed up?

I think I miss you. Maybe I just miss yelling at you. Do you ever miss me? I read that soul mates are supposed to feel pulled towards each other. Is that what this is? Do I actually miss you or is the mark making me miss you?

You had years knowing what I was to you, did you ever think about telling me?

What was it like being blind? That had to have been terrifying. You still kicked ass, with Hawkeye’s help. She was badass. You should give her a promotion.

Winry said I grew a little since the last time I got a tune-up. She’s planning out some new leg for me. She sort of forgot that I was still using the one she made up for cold weather. I’m gonna miss this one. It’s so much lighter. But she said she can make something lighter since she doesn’t have to worry about me breaking it all the time.

I fixed Granny’s roof today. It would have been so much easier with alchemy, but I got it done. I’m also putting carpentry on the list of things I don’t want to do.

Al wanted me to ask you if you have ever come across any books about Xing’s healing alchemy. I doubt you have, but he wanted me to ask.

Well, I have to go.

Ed

Ed,

Maybe Winry’s right. Just a thought.

I met Riza through her father. He was my alchemy teacher. And she has not shot me because she is a good soldier and I haven’t crossed the line.

I didn’t always want to join the military. It wasn’t a glamorous career choice for a child. I did want to be an alchemist for as long as I can remember.

I was 14 years old when your name appeared. Quit trying to make me older than I already am.

I do miss you. Sometimes. Or maybe I just miss the yelling, too. You were always good for a verbal sparring match. The Mark doesn't create feelings, it intensifies them. So, it doesn't make us miss each other, but makes the feeling stronger. I would come visit you, but I have a feeling you would just kick my ass for even suggesting it.

I thought about telling you all the time. I don’t regret keeping it from you, though. You needed to focus. You didn’t need all of this to deal with as well. I hope you can forgive me for keeping it from you. Or at least understand why I did it.

Being blind was terrifying. Though, a lot of that might have come from the surrounding fight going on. People I cared about were in danger, and I couldn't see to help them. And I would give her a promotion in a heartbeat if it was only up to me.

So, no carpentry, no cooking, and no cleaning. At least your eliminating some options.

I haven’t come across any of the books Al asked about. If I do I will save them for him. Any other books you would like? I think I seen a book on job options for cranky pipsqueaks the other day.

Roy

Roy,

Great. Now you’re taking Winry’s side. First Al, now you. I hate you both.

I understand why you kept it from me. Really. And, I’m actually grateful. Maybe still a little angry. I don’t like people not being honest with me. I get it though. Telling me before wouldn’t have made anything better. Might have made things worse. It makes me feel better that some part of you wanted to tell me. Maybe you’re not completely morally bankrupt.

You can visit if you want. I mean... I’m not going to beg you. Or kick your ass if you do. I would like to see you though. It’s hard to put everything into a letter.

I was wondering if you knew of any books about how two men... you know. I haven’t been able to find anything on my own and I don’t want to ask anyone else. I’m not ready so no rush on it. But I want to be prepared.

Ed

Ed,

I’ll be in Resembool on the 10th. 1200 train. See you then.

Roy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't remember if Ed got his automail replaced after Fort Briggs and I was too lazy to look it up. So, let's pretend he didn't. *nods*


	5. Chapter 5

Ed got to the station early to meet Roy’s train. He was excited to see the other man. Not that he would ever admit it out loud. Nope. He was playing it cool. 

“Roy!" Ed shouted before running across the station platform when he seen the raven haired man. His plan of playing it cool flew out the window. He was fucking excited and suddenly didn't care if everyone in Ametris knew it. 

Roy laughed as Ed launched himself into the older man. He was still laughing as they fell onto the wooden floor.

"Ugh," Roy grunted as Ed sat up on his stomach. The younger man's booted feet were bracketing Roy's torso. Ed smiled down at the other man, resting his elbows on his raised knees.

"How was the train ride, Bastard?" Ed asked with a smile.

"Pretty boring, Brat," Roy replied. "How's Al?"

"Finally on a regular sleeping and eating schedule. Doc said he’s up to a healthy weight. I snuck out while he was distracted."

"I was wondering where he was. It's still odd not seeing the two of you together at all times."

"Yeah. Did ya bring those books I asked about?"

"You mean the sex manuals?"

"Shhhh!" Ed yelled covering Roy's mouth with his hands. "Bastard pervert."

Roy laughed.

Ed hopped up.

"Come on, old man. Granny's making stew and I'm hungry," he said holding a hand out to Roy.

Roy took the other man's hand and Ed yanked him to his feet.

"So, why the books, Ed?" Roy asked as they walked to the Rockbell's.

"Curiosity," Ed replied.

"I thought Maes gave you the whole sex talk."

"He did. But mostly it was 'wait until you're ready' with some 'don't let anyone pressure you into it' and a 'it's better when you're in love'. He didn’t draw us diagrams or anything. Which was stupid. Every lecture should involve diagrams.”

"You're looking at sex from a scientific view point."

"At the moment, yes. It's like alchemy. You study the theory and arrays, and when you think you got it right, you do it."

"So, are you going to become a sex genius now?" Roy asked with a grin.

"I'll have to do something so you'll stay with me. You're not exactly known for your celibacy."

"Ed, I haven't had sex in years," Roy said shaking his head. “The last time was a few months after the war.”

"But... you went out on dates all the time."

"Ed. Those were spies."

"Spies? As excuses go, that is a good one."

"Not an excuse. The women I went out with all worked for my aunt. They would hear something that might interest me, she would call me, I would take one of the girls out and get the information."

"I want to believe you, but it still seems like some elaborate plot to make me feel better."

"Next time you're in Central I'll introduce you to them all."

"What does your aunt do?"

"She runs a brothel."

Ed shook his head.

"You're a lot more interesting than I originally thought,” he said.

"You originally thought I was a smug bastard that just wanted to rule the country."

"You are a smug bastard that wants to rule the country," Ed pointed out.

"Perhaps. But I'm your smug bastard that wants to rule the country."

“Yeah, I guess you are,” Ed said with a smile.

It was progress, Roy thought.

They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, which was odd in itself. Comfortable silences was not something the two of them were known for.

Later that night, Roy and Ed were sitting in the room Ed and Al shared. Al volunteered to sleep on the couch downstairs.

Ed was reading one of the books Roy brought him. Roy was reading a novel.

"Roy," Ed said softly.

"Yes?" Roy asked.

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"You know... it... the..."

"Oh. It can. But if done properly with preparation, it doesn't."

"You won't hurt me?"

"Ed, I will never purposely hurt you. If something I do or say hurts you in any way, you need to tell me and I'll do my best to fix it."

"I've faced down so many scary things without a second thought. I didn't even flinch. But this. All of this terrifies me."

"You're used to fighting. You're not used to relationships. But I told you before, right now we're going to focus on being friends."

"I guess that's a bit easier."

"You remember the first rule?"

"Yeah. I still can't say it. Sorry."

"That's fine. Let's change the rule, though."

"To what?" Ed asked cautiously.

"We'll have sex when we're in love. You said Maes said it was better that way."

"So, when I love you we'll do it?"

"I gotta love you back," Roy pointed out.

"Oh, you'll love me first. I'm fucking lovable,” Ed said grinning at him.

Roy laughed.

"You're about as lovable as a rabid dog," Roy said.

Ed threw the book he was reading at him.

“That's what I mean. Lovable people don’t throw books,” Roy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of all the girls Mustang was seen dating are actually spies. 
> 
> And I started the whole "Oh, Ed's so innocent he can't even say the word 'sex'" idea... Then immediately fucking hated it. So, don't expect that to last long. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Roy woke up before Ed. He looked over at the other bed to see the blonde spread out, taking up most of the small bed. His hair was a mess around his head. The blanket thrown off exposing his mostly bare body to the morning sunlight that was peeking through the window. He looked so peaceful. 

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Ed was right, the two of them together didn’t make much sense. But, Roy couldn’t deny the pull he felt for the younger man. Now he just had to figure out how to get Ed to love him. Loving Ed was going to be easy. Roy was already halfway there anyways. 

Roy shook his head and stood up. He gathered his clothes for the day, dark blue slacks and a white button-up shirt, and left the room.

He showered and got dressed before going downstairs. Pinako was sitting at the table in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Coffee's in the pot," she said. "Cups on the counter."

"Thank you," Roy said. He poured himself a mug of coffee, adding a little milk. He sat down at the table.

"Al speaks highly of you," the woman said.

"At least one of them does," Roy said. "I'm almost jealous of your granddaughter. She got the rational one."

"Ed's not without his charms,” she said eyeing him closely.

"I know. I'll just have to work harder for him."

"He'll keep you on your toes, that's for sure."

"He's been doing that for years,” Roy pointed out.

"You knew. When you came and recruited him," she said. 

"Yeah. I knew. Hell of a thing to keep secret."

"It was for the best. He was young and immature."

"He’s not exactly old and mature now," Roy said. “But... He’s grown up lately.”

"Yes, he is,” she said. “Thank you. For protecting them when you could all these years."

“I did what I could. I wish I could have done more,” he said.

Soon the others were awake. Al cooked everyone breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Are we going to spar today, Al?" Ed asked with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ed. It's disgusting," Winry said.

"You're disgusting," Ed said before sticking his tongue out at the young woman.

"I was going to study that new book Roy brought me, but we can spar first," Al said acting as though the argument between the other two never happened.

"Making anything of that book?" Roy asked the younger brother.

"It's interesting. Mei taught me a little before but I didn't understand most of it. I would still like to travel to Xing and study it more," Al replied.

"The Fuhrer is planning to send some people to Xing to begin negotiations. I could see if you could go along. He would probably agree since you do know the Emperor’s heir," Roy said.

"Who else is going?" Al asked.

"There hasn't been any solid decisions yet. I'm at the top of the list, though," Roy answered.

"Why are you at the top of the list?" Ed asked. His mouth still full of food.

“Because people like me, Ed,” Roy replied.

"Brother should go. He knew Ling better than I did," Al said.

"And technically I'm still a state alchemist," Ed pointed out.

"How is that paperwork going?" Al asked.

"It keeps getting lost," Roy said with a shrug. “Right now, Major Elric is on leave to tend to his brother. At least, that’s what I say when anyone asks.” 

"Does Xing use automail? Do you think they have different methods than we use?" Winry asked.

"As far as I know, they still don’t use automail. But the Prince’s bodyguard did receive some while she was here. They could have learned how to make it," Roy answered.

"I would love to find out. Al, if you go you'll have to get some information about it," she said.

"If Ed goes, he might need his automail mechanic. Who knows what sort of trouble he will get into," Roy said.

"Really?!" Winry squealed.

"Both countries want peace. Ed should go because he knows the Prince. Al should go because he wants to study their healing alchemy. You coming along as Ed’s mechanic doesn’t seem out of place. And, if you could give some tips to their mechanics, that would look good. That looks better than sending a battalion of soldiers," Roy said.

"You're a soldier," Ed said.

“A lovable soldier,” Roy said with a smile.

Ed snorted.

"So what? Just the three of us to negotiate peace between two countries?" Ed asked.

"No. There might be a couple government representatives. And a small group of soldiers," Roy said.

"Should I be surprised if that 'small group of soldiers' is Team Mustang?" Ed asked.

"You really shouldn't be," Roy said. “But, that won’t be for awhile now. I told them I refused to do anything of the nature until Havoc is back to 100%.”

“How is he doing?” Al asked.

“Good. He kicked me when I went to see him. Said it was a muscle spasm,” Roy said. 

“That is great!” Ed said laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure "civilians" don't get to just tag along on missions of peace or whatever....


	7. Chapter 7

Ed answered the phone on the second ring.

“Rockbell Automail,” he said.

“Hello, Edward,” a familiar voice replied.

“Hey, Lt. Hawkeye! Did you want to talk to Roy?” He asked.

“Not really. I just wanted to check in with you,” she said. “How are things going?”

“Umm... Okay, I guess. Al’s doing really good,” he replied.

“I meant with you and Mustang.”

“Oh. Well. Why are you asking?”

“Because he doesn’t have his platonic soulmate anymore. I tend to fill in. And this is what we do.” 

“My platonic soul mate throws wrenches at me. She’s not asking how my love life is going.”

“Isn’t she also dealing with her romantic soul mate getting his body back?”

“Yeah. That’s true.”

“Now, how are you and Mustang doing?”

“I don’t know, really. I mean. I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing.”

“Just be yourself, Edward. I know it’s hard to believe but he likes you just the way you are.”

“I don’t see how he can,” Ed muttered.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“We spent years yelling at each other. How am I supposed to suddenly stop that and go to being whatever we’re supposed to be?”

“Oh, was that not the way you two flirted? That’s what I always assumed.”

“What?! Are you crazy? That’s not how people flirt!”

“Everyone is different, Edward.”

“No one flirts by insulting each other.”

“Were you ever really insulting him? I know he was never really insulting you. He just liked getting under your skin. Liked seeing you react.”

“Yeah. I mean, I was being honest. But, it was fun to get him all riled up.”

“Exactly.”

“It feels weird talking about this with you.”

“Well, sadly Maes isn’t around to help you two.”

“I don’t know if talking to him about this would have been more or less weird,” Ed commented. “Does he actually like me? I mean. As a person. Not just because of the whole soul mate thing?”

“I’m going to assume you’re talking about Mustang and not Hughes.”

“Yeah.”

“Yes. He does like you. The soul mate thing has a little to do with it, but not everything. I know you have some insecurity issues, but I want you to know, Roy’s feelings for you are honest. He would not lie to you about that.”

“But... What if he finds someone else. While I’m here and he’s back in Central? There are all kinds of people that would give him everything he wants.”

“Can I be blunt, Edward?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“He is not going to have sex with someone else just because you’re not ready. You’re it for him. You’re a 16-year-old boy who is entering his first serious relationship. And his last. You have every right to wait until you’re ready to do anything. Roy knows and understands this. Don’t believe everything you’ve heard about him. He has waited his whole life for you, and he will be happy with anything you give him.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Now, go enjoy the day with him. He’s leaving tomorrow.”

“Okay, I will. Are you sure you don’t need to talk to him?”

“No. I’ll see him tomorrow. I just wanted to check in with you.”

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye, Edward.”

Ed hung up the phone and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ed walked out onto the porch where Roy was sitting. 

“I’m going for a walk. Wanna come along?” He asked. He was holding a bouquet of flowers down at his side.

“Sure,” Roy said standing up.

They walked in silence to the cemetery.

“So, these are my parents,” Ed said stopping in front of a pair of tombstones.

“I didn’t know your father died,” Roy said softly.

“Yeah. Granny found him sitting here one night after Promised Day. Before Al and I got back here. She had some local men bury him,” Ed said. He laid the flowers between the two headstones. “She said he looked happy. At peace.”

Roy stayed silent. He didn’t know what to say.

“I’m starting to forget her. My mom. Now I can remember him better. I hate it,” Ed said after a few minutes. “I can remember the color of her hair. That spring was her favorite time of the year. But, I can’t remember the sound of her voice. Or how she smelled.”

“Sadly, memories fade,” Roy said. 

“What are your parents like?”

“They died when I was five,” Roy said. “A fire. My father carried me out of the burning house and went back for my mother. They never came out.”

“And you became the Flame Alchemist? After losing your parents to a fire?”

“I wasn’t going to be afraid of the flames. I was going to control them.”

“That is so perfectly you,” Ed said. He slipped his hand in Roy’s. “What do you remember about them?”

“Not much. My aunt has photos of them so I know what they looked like, but... Other than that not much,” Roy said shaking his head. “They liked to read. And they read to me often.”

Ed sat down at the foot of the graves of his parents. He pulled on Roy’s hand until the other man sat down beside him. Roy stretched out his legs, crossing his ankles. Ed spread his legs in a V. 

“Do you still hate your father?” Roy asked wanting to change the subject.

“No. There’s a part of me that is still angry with him,” Ed said. “But, in the end, he saved us. He offered to sacrifice himself to save Al. He was there in the end. When we needed him. I wish he was there at the beginning when he needed him just as much. Hating him now is pointless.”

Roy remained silent.

“Did you ever get mad at your parents for dying?” Ed asked. “I used to get so pissed at mom for dying. Like it was her fault.”

“I did that. For years,” Roy answered. “It’s part of the grief cycle.”

“What about Hughes? Did you blame him for being killed?”

“I blamed everyone for him being killed.”

“Even me?” Ed asked quietly.

“For a little while,” Roy answered squeezing his hand. “I blamed myself more, though. If I wasn’t such an asshole to you, maybe you would have trusted me more. Trusted me enough to come to me about things instead of going to Maes.”

“I’m sorry about Maes. He was a great man. But, we didn’t exactly go to him about things. He was just there when we found out things. I’m glad you were an asshole though.”

Roy looked at Ed with a raised eyebrow.

“It was fun,” Ed said with a shrug. “No one got under my skin like you always did. You didn’t even have to say anything and I just wanted to scream. I thought I hated you. But, that wasn’t it. Confused kid going through puberty that got the sex talk from Maes Hughes? No wonder I got my emotions a little mixed up.”

“You said sex,” Roy pointed out.

“Yeah, I’ve been fucking with you about that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I miss fucking with you about shit. It hasn’t rained lately so I can’t call you useless. I’m not catching you napping on your desk so I can’t call you lazy. Thought I would get you going with the whole ‘I can’t say sex’ thing. It wasn’t as entertaining as I thought it would be though. You just accepted it and carried on. No teasing or anything. I’ll find something else to annoy you.”

Roy laughed. 

“You are such a little shit,” he said.

“See, the whole little thing doesn’t even bother me anymore. Well, not much. Wanna know why?”

“Why?” Roy asked.

Ed leaned closer, their faces almost touching. Roy swallowed hard. He could feel Ed’s breath against his lips. 

“Because I punched a wannabe god in his fucking face and lived to tell the tale. Height didn’t matter then,” Ed whispered with a smile. 

Roy fell backwards laughing. 

Ed fell back onto the grass beside him.

“I wish I could have seen you kick his ass,” Roy said. 

“It was glorious. I was magnificent,” Ed said. 

“You always are when you’re fighting.”

“You and Hawkeye were awesome, too. Fighting blind. That is badass.”

“I don’t like being useless," Roy said.

“I’m going to buy you an umbrella. Just so you don’t have to be useless in the rain.”

“I’m going to buy you a stool so you can reach the top shelf in the kitchen.”

“I’m going to buy you some lube so you can go fuck yourself.”

Roy laughed.

Ed turned his head and watched Roy laugh. Roy's laugh was beautiful. Ed decided he was going to hear that laugh as often as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think "I'm gonna buy you some lube so you can go fuck yourself" is possibly the best thing I have ever written. Nothing will ever be better than that line. It is pure gold. 
> 
> And I made up some tragic backstory for Mustang because I apparently felt that his backstory wasn't tragic enough. Or something.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed visits Roy in Central City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed's visit to Central takes place about six months after Roy's visit to Resembool.

Breda met Ed at the train station.

“Hawkeye wouldn’t let the Brigadier General leave his desk,” he explained.

“Was he slacking off again?” Ed asked.

“He wants to skip out tomorrow since you’re in town, she said if he wanted to do that, he had to finish his paperwork.”

“He’ll never do it,” Ed said.

“Oh ye of little faith,” Breda laughed. “Mustang did give me this for you.”

Breda handed him an envelope. 

Ed ripped it open to find a key and a letter.

_Ed,_

_Here’s a key to my house. Breda can take you there. See you when I can._

_Roy_

“Oh, he sounds optimistic,” Ed said. 

“I gotta get back to HQ. Where you going?” Breda asked.

“To Roy’s house. The letter said you can take me there,” Ed replied. 

“Gotcha,” the other man said.

Ed explored the house after Breda left. There was a living room, with just a couch. A bedroom, with a basic bed. An empty room. A kitchen with just the basic appliances. And a library, with shelves full of books. Ed scanned the books. He found one that seemed interesting. Grabbing it, he went back to the living room to get comfortable on the couch.

The sun was just beginning to set when Roy made it home.

“Earlier than I expected,” Ed said not looking up from the book.

“Yeah, I’m pretty proud of myself,” Roy replied as he hung up his long, black coat.

“Your house sucks,” Ed said tossing the book on the couch.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“There’s nothing here. If I didn’t know any better I would assume no one lived here.”

“I don’t need much.”

“Al and I stayed in hotels with more personality.”

Roy put his hands on his hips and just stared at the teen.

“Also, when you become Fuhrer can you change the uniforms, those are fucking stupid.”

“Any other complaints?” Roy asked with a smile.

“Do you have food here? I was afraid to look.”

“Not much. I don’t get to eat at home much.”

“This is not a home. This is just a place for you to sleep.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah,” Ed said. “A home feels lived in. Has pictures on the walls. Has food.”

Roy chuckled.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Ed said looking away. 

“I’m not laughing at you. Not really. Just... I don’t know,” Roy said. “I’m going to change. Do you want to go somewhere and eat?”

“Yes! I’m starving!” Ed said dramatically falling over onto the couch.

“You didn’t have to sit here waiting for me. You had a key,” Roy said as he walked upstairs.

“But... I didn’t want you to freak out when you got here and I wasn’t,” Ed said sitting back up.

“If you’re going to keep talking you’re going to have to come up here. I am not yelling throughout the house because you don’t feel like walking up the stairs,” Roy said.

Ed jumped over the back of the couch and followed Roy upstairs. He leaned against the door frame leading into the bedroom. 

“Ever hear of leaving a note?” Roy asked as he unbuttoned his uniform jacket.

“Huh?” Ed questioned.

“If you wanted to go somewhere, you could have left a note,” Roy replied.

“Oh, yeah. I guess so.”

“Ed, you are brilliant in so many ways, but sometimes you make me think that you have no common sense.”

“Yeah,” Ed muttered watching as Roy unbuttoned his dress shirt. 

“Are you okay?” Roy asked. 

“What?” Ed asked not really paying attention to the conversation. His head was just full of images of Roy removing more clothes. Him removing Ed's clothes. Them kissing. Roy's lips all over him.

“You don’t look well. Do you need me to call a doctor or something?” Roy asked moving closer. His shirt was open, revealing his tight, white undershirt. Ed wanted to push that shirt up and lick Roy’s stomach. Shove him against the wall and just kiss him.

“I’m gonna take a shower!” Ed shouted. He ran downstairs where he spotted a bathroom earlier. He found it again and rushed in, slamming the door shut behind him. He sat on the toilet and put his head in his hands.

There was a knock on the door and he jumped.

“Ed?” Roy’s voice called from outside the door.

“Yeah?” Ed squeaked.

“There’s no shower in that bathroom.”

“Who has a bathroom with no shower?!”

“The shower is in the upstairs bathroom. Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Really.”

“Okay. I’m going to take a shower. Why don’t you call Winry?”

“Why would I call Winry?”

“Because I have a feeling you need to talk about something, and you don’t want to talk to me,” Roy said.

“Yeah. Maybe you’re right.”

“The phone is in the kitchen. Just shut the door and I’ll leave you alone.”

Ed waited a couple minutes before leaving the bathroom.

He found the phone and quickly dialed the number.

“Rockbell Automail,” Al’s familiar voice said.

“Hey, Al, is Winry around?” Ed asked.

“She’s right here,” Al said.

“Hey, Ed, what’s up?” Winry’s voice asked a few seconds later.

Hearing Winry’s voice calmed Ed down a bit. He supposed there was something to the whole platonic soul mate thing. 

“When did Roy become so fucking sexy?” He blurted out.

“What?” Winry asked.

“I was just standing there talking to him and he started to take off his shirt and I lost all brain function.”

“Wait, Ed, back up. Start from the beginning.”

“Okay, sorry,” Ed said. “I’m at Roy’s. He came in from work. We were talking about how much his house sucks. Which he says it doesn’t suck. But it does, Winry. It really does.”

“Focus, Ed.”

“Okay. Yeah. We’re talking and he said he was going to change so we could go find some food. And if I wanted to continue talking I had to come upstairs. Winry, he didn’t even get his fucking shirt off and I was lost.”

“Lost?”

“Yeah, like, I wanted to just push him against the wall and make out with him.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I lost all brain function, Winry. I’m pretty sure I started drooling. Has he always been this attractive? I mean, I always thought he was attractive, but never like this.”

“He looks the same to me. Why are you calling me instead of skipping dinner and having sex with him?”

“We made a rule.”

“A rule?”

“Yeah. We’re not going to have sex until we love each other.”

“That’s really sweet, Ed,” Winry said in that girly voice she got sometimes.

“I guess.”

“What happened after you lost all brain function? You must have regained some of them if you called me.”

“Oh. I shouted that I was going to take a shower and ran downstairs. To the bathroom that doesn’t have a shower.”

“Are you hiding in the bathroom calling me?”

“No. Roy came down and suggested I call you. I dunno. Seemed like a good idea.”

“It’s always a good idea to talk to your platonic soul mate when you’re upset,” she said.

“Win, I’m here for a week. What am I gonna do?”

“It will be fine. You will be fine. So you finally realized you have the hots for your soul mate. That’s a good thing, Ed.”

“Not from my point of view,” Ed grumbled. “No sex until he loves me. And I doubt he’s there yet. I know I’m not.”

“I hate to say it, but you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“Did you think you would never be sexually attracted to him?”

“Well... No. I guess not. That wouldn’t make any sense. But why now? I’ve seen Roy without a shirt before and felt nothing.”

“Maybe you just matured finally?”

“Oh, thanks, Winry,” Ed said, wishing she could see him roll his eyes. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You’ve known Al all his life. When did you start finding him sexually attractive?”

“Hmmm. Actually, probably just a few months ago.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, we were all so young before, so those kinds of thoughts never crossed my mind. But lately, I’ve caught myself having those thoughts when I see him sometimes.”

“Can you tell me about the first time? Don’t give me details. I don’t want to hear your dirty fantasies. I just want to compare.”

“Okay. Let me think,” she said. He knew without seeing her that she was chewing on her lower lip. “Oh. It was after Roy came to visit. You seemed a little down after he left so Al and I were baking you a pie. Remember?”

“Yeah. Gracia’s recipe.”

“Yeah. It got really hot in the kitchen, so he took off his shirt. But he was still wearing his undershirt. But, I couldn’t stop staring. I wanted to kiss him silly.”

“Oh.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

“Okay.”

“That was a good pie.”

“Thanks.”

“So, it just snuck up on you? Like, the day before I remember that Al and I were sparring in the yard. He was wearing his undershirt then. You were watching us. Like you always do.”

“Yeah, I remember that now. Yeah. I didn’t think anything then. But, the next day in the kitchen, yeah.”

“Maybe it was the kitchen.”

“Please, Ed. You’ll the only one here that would get all hot and bothered over a kitchen.”

“No, I mean, you hate it when we spar. But, you like to bake. It’s the only girly thing you do. Except for the crying. Maybe seeing Al doing something that you love doing made the feelings spark.”

“Maybe. What about you? What was Roy doing that make you spark?”

“He was standing in his bedroom unbuttoning his shirt.”

“Maybe you like... him... standing? No, that makes no sense.”

“Maybe I like his house.”

“You said it sucks.”

“It does. But it has potential.”

“Potential? Like, it needs fixed?”

“No. Like it needs some personality. He has nothing in this place.”

“Maybe you liked seeing him like that. I mean. You’re so used to seeing him in places that drown him out.”

“Nothing could ever drown that man out. His very existence screams 'look at me'.”

“No, I mean, you see him at headquarters, which is always bustling and full of things that aren’t him. You seen him here, which was full of things that aren’t him. You seen him during fights, which are full of danger, and that’s not him. Now you’re seeing him kind of stripped bare.” 

“I’d like to see him stripped,” Ed muttered. He cleared his throat before continuing. “Why would seeing him surrounded by an empty house be a turn on?”

“Because you’re finally seeing him for him. And not the things that surround him,” she paused. “Or maybe, you’re finally seeing that he does have a place where you fit into his life. Don’t even try to tell me you haven’t been worried about that.”

“I’m his soul mate. I automatically fit.”

“Just because you’re his soul mate doesn’t mean you can’t have insecurities about the relationship,” Winry said. 

“I don’t have insecurities about the relationship,” Ed said.

“Oh, Ed. I can tell when you’re lying.”

“Fine. I have a few insecurities,” Ed said with a sigh. “But, I fit into his empty house? How does that even make sense.”

“No. You fit into that place that he’s left empty for you. You fit into the place that could be made into a home.”

“Why does that make sense? I don’t want that to make sense.”

“Why not?”

“Because it probably means something that I don’t want to admit.”

“You love him?”

“Not yet.”

“You will.”

“Yeah, I will. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Try and have fun.”

“Thanks, bye.”

“Bye.”

Ed hung up the phone and went to find Roy.


	10. Chapter 10

Ed found Roy sitting on the couch reading a book. The same book he had tossed on the couch earlier. 

“Feel better?” Roy asked setting the book back on the couch.

“Yeah, thanks,” Ed replied leaning against the wall. He studied Roy for a minute. Winry was right. He didn't look any different. His hair was still damp from the shower. Ed's thought began to stray to Roy in the shower, but he forced himself to think of something else. 

“Still want to go find some dinner?” Roy asked. Ed was glad for the interruption to his thoughts.

“Yeah. Can I ask you something first?”

“Of course.”

“Can I please decorate this place? It is so boring.”

“I’ll take you shopping tomorrow,” Roy said with a smile. “Come on, Hawkeye wouldn’t let me have lunch.”

“She is such a slave driver when you want to skip work,” Ed laughed.

They went to a nice restaurant. Nothing too fancy, but Roy didn’t look too out of place in his black suit.

“You need chairs,” Ed said as they ate.

“What?” Roy questioned.

“In your house. You need chairs. Especially in the library.”

“I’ve never seen you sit on a chair in any library.”

“I didn’t say they were for me. Just that you needed them.”

“Makes perfect sense,” Roy said smiling at him.

“And rugs. You have no rugs. That’s insane.”

“Never seen the point. The floor is perfectly nice, why cover it up?”

“How long have you lived there anyways?”

“Since I got transferred to Central.”

“Wow. You need a better bed. You’re a Brigadier General, Roy. They don’t sleep on a bed like that.”

“Really? Seen the beds of a lot of Brigadier Generals?”

“ _My_ Brigadier General doesn’t sleep on a bed like that.”

“And just what sort of bed does _your_ Brigadier General sleep in?” Roy asked.

“One with a bookcase.”

Roy laughed.

“That is your answer to everything,” he said.

“Well, that’s going to be my bed too someday, right?”

“If you want it to be.”

“Right. The whole house will be mine too someday. So, I might as well start getting it ready for me.”

“Planning on moving in, Ed?”

“As soon as you tell me you love me,” Ed said with a smile.

“You first,” Roy replied.

Ed looked away before he continued talking.

“And that empty room upstairs, spare bedroom, right?”

“It can be,” Roy said.

“Double bed in there. It doesn’t have to be fancy. Metal though. Winry likes metal.”

“As you wish,” Roy said with a smile. He couldn't help but enjoy listening to Ed make plans to decorate his house. Plans that not only involved Ed being there but making sure Winry had a place there as well. It reminded Roy of years ago when Maes and Gracia first bought their house. Maes made sure there was a spare room just for Roy. 

“Can I paint?” Ed asked with a smile.

“Paint? I... I guess you can paint. Wait. What are you painting?”

“The walls. They’re all that off-white color. Neither of us is an off-white kind of person. You like dark colors. I like... I like red. And... Huh.”

“Do you not know your favorite color?”

“Red. It’s red. But... I’ve seen so much red. I...”

“Blue walls would look nice,” Roy interrupted knowing what kind of red Ed has seen.

“Blue is nice.”

“I like the color gold. Like your eyes.”

Ed looked up.

“You have blue eyes,” he said softly.

“Yes, I do.”

“Huh. Never noticed,” Ed said staring at Roy. After a minute he blushed and looked away. “Anyways. Can I paint the walls?”

“You do realize I rent that place, right?”

“Okay, fine. I won’t paint the walls. But I can buy furniture? And decorations?”

“Yes. Whatever you want. No painting or putting holes in the walls.”

“You got it,” Ed said with a big smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Ed followed Roy out of the restaurant, expecting to go back to the house. 

"Where are we going?" He asked when Roy took a different street.

"I'm going to introduce you to my aunt," Roy replied.

"Really? The brothel lady? What's she like? Does she look like you? What's her name?" Ed asked rapidly.

"Calm down, you'll meet her in a few minutes and all your questions will be answered," Roy chuckled.

"I've never been to a brothel. What's it like?"

"It's not really a brothel. It's a bar. That offers things other than drinks."

"I've been in bars. They're boring."

"No books?"

"Exactly," Ed replied with a laugh.

Roy walked into the building with Ed close behind. 

They were immediately surrounded by women calling Roy’s name.

Ed wanted to punch them all.

“Just here for a quick drink,” Roy said making his way to the bar. The women followed. 

Ed still wanted to punch them. Or maybe he should kiss Roy in front of all of them. Stake his claim. 

“Doin’ alright, Roy-boy?” The woman behind the bar asked.

“Can’t complain. Madame Christmas, I would like to introduce you to Edward Elric,” Roy said sitting down at the bar. “Ed, this is my Aunt Chris.”

“So, this is the soul mate, huh?” She asked. Ed noticed the other women moved away after that. “Little short, isn’t he?” 

“Who are you calling a minuscule pipsqueak that can’t even see over the bar?!” Ed yelled.

Chris let out a loud laugh. 

“I like him. He’s got spunk,” she said.

Ed looked at Roy with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s a good thing,” Roy assured him. 

Ed nodded and sat on the bar stool beside Roy.

“Drink?” Chris asked her nephew.

“Yeah. Water for the kid,” Roy replied.

“I’m not a kid!” Ed yelled.

“And I’m not carrying your drunk ass back to the house after you drink too much trying to prove that to me,” Roy said.

“Can I have a coffee? With sugar?” Ed asked Chris.

“Sure thing,” she replied before moving away to get their drinks.

“Coffee?” Roy asked. “Isn’t it a little late for coffee?”

“I still have to inspect that poor excuse of a library you have. And make a list of things to buy,” Ed said.

“Should I be worried about how long this list will be?” Roy asked.

“Nah. Just some chairs, some rugs, bed for the guest room,” Ed said waving a hand.

Chris set the drinks in front of the two men. Ed took a sip of the coffee. It was perfect. Better than the stuff he would get at the cafe close to HQ.

“Are you finally giving in and furnishing that place you call home?” She asked.

“Ed insisted I needed more than a couch,” Roy replied.

“It’s shameful, really,” Ed said looking at her.

“Oh, I know, kid. But anytime I say something he claims it’s not worth the money,” she replied.

“Ha! I’m gonna spend your precious money on frivolous furniture,” Ed said with a grin.

“If it makes you happy, knock yourself out,” Roy replied.

“It will make me very happy,” Ed said smiling.

Chris smiled and shook her head.

“The girls were wonderin' when Jean was coming back. They sure do miss him,” she said as she wiped the already clean bar down.

“He should be back in Central in a month or so,” Roy replied. "They should watch out though. He met his soul mate and she's a spitfire."

“Glad to hear that. How’s Elizabeth?”

“She hasn’t threatened to shoot me in a week.”

“If you would listen to her, she wouldn’t threaten to shoot you.”

“You need to stop buying her ammunition for her birthday.”

“She likes useful gifts,” Chris said with a shrug. She turned to Ed. “How are you adjusting to all the soul mate stuff?”

“I guess it could be worse. Roy’s a smug bastard but... huh... You have good points, right?” Ed asked looking at Roy.

“I have plenty of good points,” Roy said.

“Yeah. I mean, you’re sexy as hell. That’s a plus. And you’re not a complete moron,” Ed said. "You're cheap though. And if I remember right, you did once yell at a crippled 11-year-old."

Roy looked at Ed with his jaw dropped.

"I was so traumatized. It was horrible," Ed said putting the back of a wrist on his forehead.

"I... But..." Roy stuttered.

Ed laughed. 

"Please, I could have kicked your ass back then if I wanted to," he said with a smile. "I was just a little tired. Ya know. Breaking laws and stuff."

“Roy-boy, I think you met your match with this one,” Chris said with a laugh.

“Yeah. I think I did,” Roy said with a smile.

Ed gave them both a wicked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I got Madame Christmas right. I hope so.


	12. Chapter 12

“Ed, come play with me,” Elicia said tugging on his hand.

“If it gets me out of helping to clean up, of course,” Ed said smiling at the girl.

Gracia watched as the young man let her daughter drag him out of the dining room.

“Ed sure has grown up,” Gracia said looking at Roy.

“Really?” Roy questioned.

“Yes. Even more than the last time I seen him.”

“He drew a penis on my face while I was asleep this afternoon. Then called me Dickface for an hour.”

Gracia covered her mouth with a hand.

“Are you laughing?”

“Yes, I am,” she replied.

“Thanks," Roy said shaking his head. He couldn't help but smile though.

“Roy. He is a 17-year-old boy. One that didn’t have much of a childhood. Let him have his silly, immature moments.”

“It wasn’t that. I mean. It didn’t really bother me. Hell, Maes used to do that kind of stuff to cadets at the Academy and I laughed with him. A few times I supplied the writing utensils.”

“What was it then?”

“I was asleep on the couch when he did it. When I woke up, all I could see was his smiling face. I just wanted... I just wanted to kiss him.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I don’t want him to feel pressured by anything. I’m letting him take the lead on the physical part of things.”

“Very mature, Brigadier General," Gracia said with a smile.

“I am slightly regretting the decision. Even if it is the right one.”

“Let him take his time.”

“I will. Though, thanks to Maes I have to wait for him to love me before we do anything.”

“What did Maes do?”

“He told Ed that sex was better if you were in love. I thought that was a good thing. Told him we would wait until we loved each other.”

“It is a good thing, Roy.”

“Yeah. But I didn’t think...” He paused. “I didn’t realize I would fall first.”

“Oh, Roy,” Gracia said placing one of her hands on his.

“And now I don’t have Maes to yell at for putting the idea out there. Or to talk to when I don’t know what to do.”

“Maes might be gone, but you still have me. And Riza. And you know Winry will listen and help any way she can as long as it’s something to make Ed happy.”

“Thank you, Gracia.”

“You’re welcome,” she said. “Have you told him that you love him?”

“No. Not yet. I’m afraid if I say it first he’ll think I’m trying to manipulate him.”

“He is a little paranoid sometimes. Though, I understand why.”

Roy nodded. 

"Just be patient," Gracia said.

"I will," he promised.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed gets relationship advice from a six-year-old.

“Ed?” Elicia asked handing him another block for the tower they were building. They were sitting on the floor. 

“What’s up, kiddo?” He asked. She was six now. Ed hadn’t seen her in over a year and felt guilty about it.

“When are you and Uncle Roy gonna get married?” She asked.

“Well, we have to love each other before we get married,” Ed replied.

“But his name is on your wrist,” she said pulling at his arm. As if to show him where Roy’s name was in case he forgot.

“I know, but... Love takes time. And work,” Ed said. 

“Well, when are you going to love him?” 

“I’m not sure. Probably soon. He’s a pretty great guy.”

“And he’s pretty,” Elicia said.

“Yeah, he is,” Ed agreed.

“You’re pretty, too.”

“Thank you.”

“Does Uncle Roy think you’re pretty?”

“I don’t know. I've never asked him.”

“He probably thinks you’re pretty.”

“Maybe.”

“And he probably loves you, too. So you should love him back.”

“Ya think?”

“Yeah. He has heart eyes when he looks at you.”

“Heart eyes? Like his eyes turn into hearts?” Ed questioned.

“No, that’s silly,” she said with a giggle. “Daddy always said he looked at Mommy with heart eyes. Uncle Roy looks at you the same way.”

“Oh. Okay. I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah. He doesn’t look at you like that when you’re looking at him. I don’t know why.”

“Well, sometimes, people don’t want someone else to know how they feel.”

“Why not?”

“Because they’re afraid they’ll get hurt.”

“But you wouldn’t hurt Uncle Roy.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Ed agreed.

“You look at him like that sometimes.”

“I do?” Ed asked, his eyes widening.

“Yeah. I think you love each other, you both are just being silly.”

“Maybe. Sometimes grown-ups make things harder than they need to be.”

“Grown-ups are weird,” she said shaking her head.

“Yeah,” Ed agreed.

Roy and Gracia walked into the room.

“You ready, Ed?” Roy asked.

“Uh, yeah,” he said standing up.

“Hugs, Uncle Roy!” Elicia demanded.

“Of course hugs!” Roy said picking her up and squeezing her against him. She giggled as he kissed both of her cheeks. He placed a finger against his cheek and she kissed him where he pointed.

“I will see you soon,” he said setting her back down. 

“What about Ed?” She asked.

“I’m just visiting, but next time I’m in Central I will definitely come see you,” Ed promised.

“You better,” Elicia said. She held up her arms. “Hugs.”

Ed bent down and hugged the little girl. She kissed his cheek. He straightened up and walked over to the door where Roy was standing.

“Remember what we talked about, Edward,” Elicia said with her hands on her hips. 

“I will,” Ed said with a small smile.

“Bye, Ed,” Gracia said giving him a hug. “Tell Al and Winry they need to come visit.”

“I will. Thank you for dinner,” Ed said.

“Anytime,” she said.

Ed followed Roy out the door. 

They were silent on the drive back to Roy’s house. 

Ed walked into the living room and fell onto the couch. Roy sat down in the space he wasn’t filling. 

“You look deep in thought,” Roy commented.

“Do you want kids?” Ed asked.

“I don’t know. I never really thought about it,” Roy replied. “Children were never really in my plans. I was always too focused on my career.”

“We can’t have kids.”

“Well, not the usual way. Adoption is always an option.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“But that’s if we decide at some point we want children.”

Ed laid down, putting his head on Roy’s thigh. 

“You look so happy when you’re around Elicia,” he said.

“Yeah. Wanna know the best part about her?” Roy asked looking down at the other man.

“What?”

“That if she’s cranky or needed a diaper change or any of that, I could just hand her back and walk away.”

Ed laughed. 

“You’re a horrible man, Roy Mustang.”

“Maybe. Do you want kids?”

“No,” Ed laughed. “I’m an immature brat that can barely take care of himself. Kids are nowhere in my future. Unless Al and Winry have me some nieces and nephews to spoil and send home.”

“Sounds like a wonderful plan.”

Ed looked up at Roy and smiled.

“Elicia’s right, you are pretty,” Ed said.

“The girl has good taste,” Roy said.

“She said I was pretty, too.”

“Like I said, the girl has good taste.”


	14. Chapter 14

Al knocked on the apartment door.

Riza Hawkeye opened it.

“Alphonse, Winry! I’m so glad you made it. I heard the train was running a little late,” she said with a smile.

Everyone was gathering at her apartment to welcome Havoc back to Central, and active duty.

“Yes, there was some mechanical issues,” Al replied walking into the apartment.

Riza took their jackets. Al sat down at the small table, and Winry sat on his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“Where’s Ed?” Fuery asked from the couch.

“He went by Mustang’s place first. We were supposed to meet him there and all come together. But since we were running late we split up,” Winry replied.

"And, we didn't want to drag our luggage here and then have to drag it there later," Al said. Ed, Al, and Winry were staying in Central for a few days. 

“Ah, he just wanted to get a little action in,” Havoc said with a laugh. 

“Are you implying that Ed and Mustang are... Ew! No! Damnit, Havoc! I’m going to have nightmares now!” Breda said.

“Ed and Roy haven’t had sex,” Al said.

“What?!” Havoc and Breda both yelled.

“Ed stayed with Mustang while he was visiting Central awhile back,” Breda said.

“Well, yeah. They slept in separate rooms,” Al said, realizing he probably shouldn’t have said anything.

“They’re soul mates. And they’ve both known for over a year. But no sex?” Havoc questioned.

“They decided to wait until they loved each other,” Al said.

“It’s so sweet,” Winry said.

“Wait, let me get this straight,” Breda said holding up a hand. “They’re not going to have sex until they love each other?”

“Yeah,” Al said.

“Meaning, they both have to admit to each other that they’re in love,” Breda continued.

“Yeah,” Al said.

“They’re never going to have sex,” Breda declared.

“He’s right,” Havoc agreed. “The two most stubborn people in Ametris will never admit defeat. Even if getting laid is the reward.”

“It’s not a competition,” Winry said.

“When have those two not turned something into a competition?” Riza said. “Especially when the other one is involved.”

“It is a competition,” Winry whined dropping her head to the table.

"Aw, it'll be okay, Winry," Al said. 

Winry lifted her head from the table.

"Why did I get stuck with that stubborn ass as a platonic soul mate? And why did he get a stubborn ass for a romantic soul mate? How am I supposed to help them if they can't even admit that they love each other?" She whined.

"Don't listen to these idiots," Riza said patting the younger woman on the shoulder. 

"Yeah, one of them will break before too long," Fuery agreed.

"They better," Winry said with a grim look. "Or I will break them both."


	15. Chapter 15

Roy jerked awake when someone touched his shoulder.

“Sir, we’re almost at East City,” Riza said.

“Oh. Thanks,” he said. She nodded and moved away. 

Roy rubbed at his eyes with a hand. They had been in Xing for two months. They were supposed to make the trip months ago, but the Emperor died, then Prince Ling became the new Emperor. Things went well, though. Roy made a pact to begin construction on a railroad from Ishval to Xing. Al and Winry impressed a lot of people with their eagerness to learn and teach. Showing that Ametris had more to offer than war. And Ed. Well, Roy was glad that Ed was there. Even if dinners with the Emperor usually ended with Ed and Ling yelling insults at each other. Though, Roy had a feeling that Ling enjoyed those moments as much as Ed did. By their last dinner together, no one even paused when the two started throwing insults at each other. 

“Ed,” he said to the man that was sleeping against his shoulder.

“Mmm?” Ed hummed. Not moving.

“We’re almost at East City,” Roy said. 

“Huh? No. I slept all this time?” Ed asked jerking up.

“Don’t worry, so did I,” Roy replied stretching.

“But. I didn’t want to sleep. I wanted to spend time with you,” Ed said looking at Roy.

“We spent two months together. Remember?”

“I know, but... You were focused and busy. And there were people around. I picked this damn seat away from everyone so we could talk.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Roy said.

Ed slumped in the seat. 

“I just...” he said. “Never mind.”

“Did you enjoy Xing?” Roy asked, knowing he wasn’t going to get anything more out of Ed about whatever was going through his head.

“Yeah. It was nice. Interesting,” Ed said. “I have some new books to study.”

“I’m glad you were there with me.”

“Even though I probably embarrassed you?”

“You didn’t embarrass me. Even if you did have multiple food fights with the Emperor.”

“He started them all.”

“I know. Every one of them.”

“Damn right,” Ed said smiling at Roy.

“You would never start a food fight,” Roy said.

“Of course not.”

“Because that would be a waste of food and we all know how you feel about such things.”

Ed laughed.

“I gotta go back to Resembool for a little while, but... Do you think I could come visit you in Central soon?” He asked.

“Whenever you want,” Roy replied. 

“Okay. Good. Great,” Ed smiled at him again.

They were quiet for a while, both just watching the scenery go by the window.

“This long distance thing sucks,” Ed said slumping against Roy.

“Yeah. It does,” Roy agreed. “I was thinking I could see about getting a transfer back to East City.”

“No, don’t do that. You love being in Central.”

“Central is okay. It’s better when you’re there.”

“I keep it entertaining.”

“You do,” Roy said. “Let’s not talk about this now. Next time you visit we’ll talk about it. Over some food.”

“You have no food. We’ll have to go out.”

“Sounds like a plan. I still haven’t gotten to take you out for your birthday.”

“Yeah, I hit the big 1-8. That deserves a fancy restaurant. With dessert.”

“It does. Maybe if you talk real nice, you’ll get two desserts.”

“Oh, General Mustang, you spoil me.”

“Brat.”

“Bastard.”

They were silent for the rest of the short trip to East City. 

Ed, Al, and Winry were getting off there, while Roy and his team were staying on the train to continue on to Central.

“Call when you get there,” Ed said standing up after the train stopped.

“I will,” Roy said standing up as well.

“Why is this still so awkward?” Ed asked looking at him.

“I don’t know. You think we’d be better at this.”

“We do it too often,” Ed said looking at the floor.

“Brother! Come on!” Al called from the door.

“Shit,” Ed swore under his breath. He gave Roy a quick hug. “I’ll let you know when I can get to Central!” He yelled as he ran through the train car.

Roy fell back onto the seat and sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of teenagers having sex. Nothing graphic just a mention that it has occurred. So, watch out for that... Damn teenagers anyways.

Ed was pacing in Roy’s living room when he got home.

“I wasn’t expecting you. I thought you were staying in Risembool for awhile,” Roy said hanging his coat up beside the door.

“Did you know Al and Winry had sex while we were in Xing?” Ed asked, stopping to look at Roy.

“No. I don’t really keep up on your brother’s sex life,” Roy said.

“Well, they did. He’s a year younger than me. He shouldn’t be having sex already,” Ed said as he began to pace again.

Roy didn’t say anything.

“I’m the older brother. I shouldn’t be the virgin still. That’s just ridiculous. We’ve been doing this thing, whatever it is, for two years now. That’s just ridiculous. How can you stand it?”

“Stand what?”

“Not having sex?”

“I’ve been not having sex since before I met you, Ed. This isn’t anything new to me.”

“But, now I’m here. You’re fucking soul mate. And you don’t even suggest it. Do you not want me? Is that it?”

“I didn’t want to pressure you into it. I want it to be your decision.”

“Well, I’m deciding. Now. Let’s do it.”

“Ed. I am not going to have sex with you just because you’re trying to keep up with Al. His and Winry’s situation is completely different than our situation.”

“How? They’re soul mates. We’re soul mates.”

“They’ve known each other their whole lives. They’ve probably been in love since they were kids.”

“Love has nothing to do with sex. You changed the rule,” Ed said pointing at Roy. “You said I just had to say the stupid word. Then you said we had to love each other. Is it because you’re never going to love me, so you’ll never have to fuck me? Are you that disgusted by me that you don’t want to fuck me?”

“No, that’s not it at all!”

“Then what is it?!”

“I want you to love me!” Roy shouted. “Just fucking once I want someone to love me! I want someone that doesn’t look at me and see the orphan. The war hero. The broken man. The military stooge. Just me. That was supposed to be you! But even you can't fucking do it!”

Roy pressed the heels of his hands over his eyes.

“I don’t know what you want from me, Ed,” he sighed, dropping his hands to his sides. “When you figure it out, you can let me know.”

Roy turned and started walking towards the stairs.

“Roy... I’m...” Ed began.

“No. I don’t want to hear it right now, Ed. Just go,” Roy said disappearing up the stairs. 

Ed heard the bedroom door shut. He stood there for a few minutes. Not sure what to do. 

Finally, he left, locking the door behind him. He began walking around the city, no destination or goal in mind. Just walking.

Ed wanted to run back to Roy’s and fix things. But he didn’t know how to fix it. He didn’t even know what he wanted from Roy. Okay, that wasn’t true. He just didn’t want to admit what he wanted. 

“Edward, I didn’t know you were in Central,” someone said.

He turned to see Hawkeye with Black Hayate.

“Oh, yeah. I...” He began. 

“What’s wrong? You look upset?” She said. 

“Roy and I had a fight.”

“What about?”

"Um, well..." He mumbled looking around at the crowded street.

“Come on, my apartment is right around the corner. I have a box of pastries that someone should help me eat,” she said.

He nodded and followed her.

“Okay, now tell me what you and Mustang are fighting about,” she said after they settled into the kitchen.

“I sort of accused him of not wanting to have sex with me,” Ed said picking at the small cake Riza gave him.

“Why would you do that?”

“I don’t know. I was frustrated. And mad. And Al and Winry had sex while we were in Xing. But Roy hasn’t even tried to kiss me. So, I sort of blew up. And then he blew up and told me to leave.”

“First of all, we already talked about your insecurities. He thinks the world of you. You might find it hard to believe, but it’s true,” she said.

“I know. But... I don’t know. I was being stupid.”

“Yes, you were.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m not going to coddle you, Edward. I know you’re upset, too. But you’re 18 now. You can’t just yell at people until they give in. You have been telling everyone that you’re not a child for years. Time to stop acting like one.”

“I tried to apologize but he kicked me out.”

“Do you know what today is, Ed?”

He shook his head.

“Today is the anniversary of Hughes’s death.”

“I am such an asshole,” Ed groaned. 

“Yes, you are. I highly suggest you fix this. Soon.”

“I don’t know how to fix this!" Ed yelled.

“You’re lucky I like you, Ed,” Riza said with a smile. She took a piece of paper and wrote down an address. “Go here, tell them I sent you and you’re there for Roy Mustang’s usual. Then, go back to his house, do you have your key?”

“Uh, yeah. I do.”

“Okay, go back to his house, apologize. Then apologize again. Then, for good measure, apologize a third time. Do not mention sex. Do not mention soul mates. Do not mention Hughes. Tell him you love him and you’re sorry.”

“But...”

“Don’t but me. You love him. He loves you. Now, go do what I told you.”

Ed nodded and ran out of the apartment.

When he made it back to Mustang’s he had a bag of food and was ready to beg for forgiveness. He unlocked the door and went inside. The house was silent. He set the food on the coffee table and went upstairs.

“Hey, Roy,” he said softly as he opened the bedroom door. 

“Just go away, Ed,” Roy’s muffled voice replied.

“Nope,” Ed said. 

Roy was curled up on his bed, still in the clothes he was wearing earlier. His face was covered with a pillow.

“I am not in the mood, Ed,” Roy said. 

“I’m sorry. I was being a brat. No, brat doesn’t even come close to what I was being. I was being a horrible person,” Ed said walking closer to the bed. “I took out my bad mood on you. Which was really unfair, and I’m sorry.”

Ed paused. He was right next to the bed. He reached out and touched Roy’s arm. Roy flinched away. Ed dropped his hand back to his side.

“Sorry. I... Shit, Roy. I love you. I’ve loved you for awhile now, I was just being a stubborn ass. I wanted you to say it first. But you didn’t. Which isn’t your fault. Hell, I don’t even care if you love me back. I hope you do, but it doesn’t affect how I feel. I love you. And I should have told you that over and over. Every fucking day. I love your laugh. I love your smile. I love the way you look at me with heart eyes. I love how loyal and brave and smart you are. I love your hands with their scars. I love the way you look when you’re reading. I love how you have the ability to fall asleep sitting up at your desk. I love the way you move. I love how stubborn you are. I love how you had no furniture in this place, but you bought things when I suggested it. I love your smell. You smell like smoke and fire and you. And I love it. I love the way you smile when we yell at each other. I even love that stupid uniform you wear because damn it, you look fucking hot in it. I love holding your hand. I love talking to you. I love listening to you,” Ed blurted out barely taking a pause.

“Say that first part again,” Roy said.

“I’m sorry?” Ed questioned.

“After that.”

“I love you.”

“And the bit after that.”

“I’m a stubborn ass?”

“Yeah. Perfect apology.”

“I try,” Ed said crawling onto the bed. He moved the pillow that was still covering Roy’s face, tossing it to the floor.

“Sorry,” he said again. He put a hand on Roy’s cheek, wiping tears away with his thumb.

“Stop it,” Roy said trying to pull away.

“Stop what? Apologizing or caring for you?”

“Both. I don’t deserve either.”

“You deserve much more. Which is why I bought you lunch.”

“You went to Riza,” Roy said.

“Actually, she found me walking around. Surprisingly, she did not shoot me. Or at me. Or yell at me.”

“I’ll have to have a talk with her. You at least deserved to be shot at.”

“Yeah. Probably. Gonna go eat?”

“Later.”

“I am sorry. I was just... Scared. Again," Ed said moving his hand to rest on Roy's hip.

“I know. I’m sorry, too. It’s just not a good day for me.”

“I know. I should have realized that. But I was hoping I would yell at you. Then you’d yell back. We’d declare some important emotions and then we’d do it against the wall or something.”

“What in the world have you been reading?” Roy asked raising an eyebrow.

“Romance novels.”

“Why?”

“Because I ran out of books back at Granny’s. I started reading things she has laying around. I’ve read an automail care and maintenance guide so many times I can recite it.”

“Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining.”

“I got mad. And I just got on a train and came to you. It seemed like the logical thing to do at the time. I had this nice speech planned out. It was nice! No yelling. Just me laying out how I felt and shit. It was going to start with me saying I love you and end with kissing. A lot of kissing. But the longer I was on the train, the madder I got. And then when I got here, you weren’t home, so I got even more upset and angry. My head started going to bad places,” Ed said. “And I just realized, I didn’t pack a suitcase.”

“I’ll buy you something. Tomorrow. Not moving now.”

“I got you food.”

“I know. You told me. It’ll keep.”

“I left it on the coffee table.”

“I’m not moving.”

“Then we’re eating in bed.”

“No. No eating in bed.”

“Yes, yes eating in bed."

“Fine, I’ll get up,” Roy mumbled.

They ate in silence and then went back to the bedroom. 

Ed watched as Roy changed out of his clothes and put on a pair of pajama pants. 

“Got a problem, Ed?” Roy asked laying back down.

“Just... slightly disappointed you didn’t take off your underwear,” Ed said with a grin.

Roy just grunted in reply.

Ed stripped down to his shorts before laying down beside Roy.

“Add I love your ass to the list,” he said.

“Okay,” Roy said wrapping his arms around the smaller man. 

They both fell asleep holding each other.

Ed woke up to find Roy staring at him.

“I love your hair,” Roy said. “When the sunlight hits it just right, it looks like spun gold. I love your eyes. I love that look you get when you just figured out something. Your eyes light up and you smile. I love that you turned my house into a home. I love your smell. You smell like books and ink and you. And I love it. I love your stubbornness. I love your intelligence. I love that protective streak you have. I love the way you fight. I love how you can sleep damn near anywhere. I love how you get lost in books, not noticing a thing around you. I love that you punched a wannabe god in the face. I didn’t see it, but I’ve heard stories. I love listening to you talk. I love it when you tell me things about yourself because you’re my favorite subject to learn about. And I absolutely love and adore you.”

Ed smiled.

“What about my ass? I mean, I mentioned your ass,” he said.

“You’re such a brat,” Roy said before kissing the other man.

Ed decided then and there that he never wanted to stop kissing Roy Mustang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be the end. I wrote it, gave the laptop a little nod and said: "Good place to end." Then about 15 minutes later I decided that I was a liar and kept writing...


	17. Chapter 17

Ed woke up in the morning to an empty bed. He rolled over to find Roy still in the room at least. He was standing by the dresser in just his boxer shorts. His uniform was draped across the foot of the bed. Which meant he was getting ready to go to work.

“I don’t care how hot you look in that uniform, it still looks stupid,” Ed mumbled.

“At least you think I look hot in it,” Roy replied.

“You look hot in anything and everything. Probably in nothing at all,” Ed said sitting up. He stretched and let out a yawn. “You feeling better?”

“A bit,” Roy replied pulling on a white undershirt.

“Can I ask you something?”

“You don’t have to ask if you can ask something. Just ask.”

“I understand the no sex thing. But, you never acted like you wanted to do anything else.”

“Not hearing a question,” Roy said as he slipped on one of his many white button-up shirts.

“Sometimes I still want to punch you. Just remember that,” Ed said with a sigh. “Why? Why didn’t you kiss me or anything? Except for the time in the hospital you didn’t even hold my hand unless I instigated it.”

“Because I wanted you to choose. To decide how fast things progressed. And... I’ve never been with anyone like this. I didn’t know how things were supposed to go,” Roy replied as he buttoned his shirt.

“You kissed me last night,” Ed pointed out. “Not that I didn’t enjoy it. But, you didn’t wait for me to decide.”

Roy paused what he was doing. 

“Yeah. I just couldn’t stop myself anymore. And I figured declarations of love should end with a kiss,” he said.

“Yeah. They should,” Ed agreed. “I read that people do have relationships and stuff that aren’t with their soul mate. Didn’t you? I mean, you’re 14 years older than me.”

“Thanks for the reminder. I almost forgot.”

“Not what I was getting at. I was saying you’re older. And you knew that you were that much older than your soul mate. Didn’t you think about being with someone else?”

“Yeah. I did. But, it felt wrong. I felt like I was betraying you when I had sex.”

“Why did you? I’m not being a judgmental ass here. I’m just curious.”

Roy looked up. 

“After the war, I was lost. Angry. Depressed. Disgusted with myself and what I had done. I wanted someone to want me. Even if it was just for a night. But, the next morning the cycle would start all over, and then there was guilt added to it. Because the people I woke up next to weren’t you.”

“Huh. That’s almost sweet,” Ed said.

Roy let out a huff of laughter as he straightened his shirt.

“I want to beg you to stay home,” Ed said. “I want you to ditch work and lay in bed with me all day. I want to spend the day telling you how much I love you and all the stupid little things I love about you. And kissing. Oh, I want the kissing.”

“Hawkeye would come find me,” Roy said picking up his uniform pants.

“I’ll tell her you’re sick. Food poisoning. That shit sucks.”

“I know. Your whole report about the Phantom Thief was graphic descriptions of your food poisoning.”

“Aw, you remembered,” Ed said with a sweet smile.

“Havoc wanted to frame it. Thought it was the best thing he had ever read.”

“See, I like Havoc. He gets me.”

“You made Breda vomit,” Roy said stepping into his pants.

“Huh. I should apologize.”

“Don’t bring it up. He’ll probably vomit again,” Roy said tucking his shirt into the pants.

“Okay. You’re going to be late,” Ed said. 

“Not going to beg?”

“No. The future Fuhrer shouldn’t skip work just because his boyfriend wants to cuddle all day,” Ed said waving a hand.

“You didn’t mention there would be cuddling.”

“Oh, there would have been cuddling. So much cuddling,” Ed said with a mischievous grin.

“You’re calling Hawkeye,” Roy said putting his hands on his hips. His pants were still unzipped, shirt was half tucked in and he had a serious, commanding look on his face. Ed had to grin.

“Nope, no deal. She’ll know I’m lying.”

“Then don’t lie. See how that works out for you.”

“Huh. Original. It might just work," Ed said tapping a finger against his chin.

Ed picked up the phone from the nightstand. He dialed the number for Roy’s office. The phone on his desk that only a select few knew the number to. 

“Major General Mustang’s office,” Hawkeye answered.

“Hey, Riza. How are things?” Ed asked.

“Hello, Edward. Mustang’s not in yet.”

“Oh, I know. Is he got vacation time or something right? He can take a day off?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Just curious for the moment.”

“Edward. Did you do what I told you to do yesterday?”

“Yeah. Did everything you said. Though I think I might have apologized four times instead of three. Maybe five.”

“And everything is okay between you two?”

“Oh, it’s great. I mean, aside from the fact that he has to go to work instead of spending the day listening to me sing his praises.”

“Okay. Tell him that I expect to see him early tomorrow.”

“He’ll be there bright and early.”

“Okay, Ed. Have a good day.”

“I’m planning on it.”

“Oh, and Edward?”

“Yeah?”

“This won’t happen again. Don’t think because you two are together that he can skip work all the time. I’m only agreeing to this because I don’t want to deal with him trying to escape the office all day.”

“Of course. I understand.”

“I’ll call if anything important comes up. Bye, Ed.”

“Bye.”

Ed hung up the phone.

“You’re off the hook, now get undressed. I demand cuddles.”

“You’re so demanding,” Roy said with a smile.

“I am. I need to make a list.”

“A list?” Roy asked removing the pieces of his uniform he got on earlier.

“Yeah. A list of things I want to do with you. I mean, there’s a lot of things. I might lose track of them all.”

“What sorts of things did you have in mind?” Roy asked hanging his uniform back up.

“Sex is the big one. Should we start there? Seems like we’re skipping all the bits that lead up to the big one.”

Roy put his hands on his hips. He was down to his shorts.

“If you keep standing there like that, my brain is going to stop functioning and I’ll just become a drooling mess,” Ed said.

“You’re sitting on my bed...” Roy began.

“Our bed,” Ed corrected. Roy smiled at the correction.

“You’re sitting on _our_ bed, in your underwear, talking about sex. But I’m the bad guy for standing in my bedroom...” Roy said.

“Our bedroom,” Ed corrected.

“Standing in _our_ bedroom in my shorts?” Roy finished.

“I don’t make the rules,” Ed said with a shrug.

Roy laughed as he tackled Ed onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided Roy needed a promotion. I felt bad for making him cry in the last chapter so I made him feel better with a promotion.


	18. Chapter 18

“Mustang late again?” Havoc asked sitting down at his desk.

“He won’t be in today. Edward called and said he wasn’t feeling well,” Hawkeye replied.

“Wait. Ed’s in town?” Breda asked.

“Yes, he arrived yesterday afternoon,” she replied.

“And Ed called to say that Mustang wouldn’t be here?” Havoc asked.

“That is what she said,” Falman said.

“Do you think Ed was telling the truth?” Breda asked.

“Yes, I believe he was being honest with me,” Hawkeye said.

“Are you sure? Maybe they just wanted to spend the day after together,” Havoc said. “Maybe yesterday Ed came to town just to admit his love for Mustang and I won the bet!”

“You bet on Ed saying it first?” Fuery asked.

“Yeah. Kid can’t keep anything inside. He has no filter,” Havoc said.

“I don’t know. I think he’s much more stubborn than Mustang,” Breda said.

“I think Mustang is actually sick. Hawkeye wouldn’t let him skip work just to have sex. And Ed is a horrible liar,” Fuery said.

Riza smiled and went about her work.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had less of a timeline for these last few chapters in my head. I do know in this one Ed is 19 years old. So, you can go from there.

“Stop fidgeting,” Roy commanded.

“But I’m nervous,” Ed whined.

“I know. But I can’t fix your tie when you’re moving so much,” the older man said.

“Stupid ties anyways. Why do you always wear them?”

“Because they look good. You’ve told me so many times.”

“Oh, yeah. They look good on you. I look like a kid trying on his dad’s clothes," Ed pouted.

“You don’t look like a kid,” Roy said. “Done.”

“Thanks,” Ed said looking down at himself. “Do I look okay?”

“You look incredible.”

“Ugh. Why am I asking you? You’re biased.”

“I am. But I don’t lie to you.”

“Okay, true. I really look okay?” Ed asked looking into Roy’s eyes.

“Yes. Now, calm down. If your nervous, Winry is going to be even more nervous.”

“Okay. Yeah. I can do this.” Ed nodded hitting his open palm with the opposite fist.

“Of course you can. You can do anything,” Roy said. 

“Thanks,” Ed said with a smile. “Give me a kiss for luck?”

Roy smiled before leaning down to give Ed a quick kiss. 

“See you out there,” Roy said.

“Love you,” Ed said.

“Love you, too,” Roy said before leaving. 

Ed took a deep breath and went upstairs of the Rockbell house.

“Oh, Ed, you look so dashing!” Winry squealed.

“Thanks, Winry. You look beautiful,” he said. She was wearing a simple white gown and was positively glowing with happiness. She had her hair pulled up and curled, a few locks were down and framing her face.

“Thanks,” she said smiling at him.

“You ready for this?”

“Hell yeah,” she said with a smile.

Ed escorted Winry to the altar where Al was standing. Mei was by his side. 

Ed smiled as the couple exchanged vows, and cheered loudly when they kissed.

After the ceremony music started playing and people began dancing.

Ed looked around for Roy, he finally spotted the raven haired man talking to Havoc and Riza.

“Dance with me,” Ed said grabbing Roy’s hand.

“As you wish,” Roy said with a smile.

They joined the other couples on the small area that was being used as a dance floor. A slow song was playing.

“When we get married, are you going to wear the uniform?” Ed asked as they danced.

“It is customary. But aren’t you skipping a step here?” 

“Meet soul mate. Fall in love. Get married. Nope. Got them covered,” Ed smiled.

“What about the proposal?”

“Nah. We don’t need that. It’s unnecessary. I love you. You love me. Now we do the wedding thing.”

“Ah, the wedding thing. Sounds official.”

“I know. I can’t wait," Ed gave him a huge smile.

“Neither can I,” Roy said before kissing Ed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for another wedding!

“I’m glad you and Roy decided to have the wedding here,” Winry said to Ed.

The two of them were in the bedroom Ed and Al once shared at the Rockbell’s house. Winry was in a simple sundress, which was tight against her pregnant belly. 

“We were going to have it in Central. But, you had to go and get pregnant,” Ed said smiling at her. 

“I could have gone to Central, Ed. I’m pregnant, not invalid,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Win, you’re gonna have that baby any day now. No big deal to have the wedding here. That way if you go into labor during the vows, Granny can be there to help her great-grandkid come into the world.”

“I will not go into labor during the vows,” Winry said glaring at him.

“Good. Keep up that optimism.”

“Come here, ass. Your tie is crooked.”

“You’re not going to choke me with it, are you?”

“No. Now get over here,” she said rolling her eyes.

Ed stepped over to her. 

She smiled as she fixed his tie. He was dressed more casually for his own wedding than he was for Al and Winry’s. Just a dress shirt, slacks, and a tie. He knew Roy was wearing the same basic thing. No uniform.

Winry leaned up and kissed his cheek when she had his tie straight.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Uh, Ed. You know how you didn’t want me to go into labor during the vows?”

“Yeah. I said that about two minutes ago,” he said.

“Well, you got your wish. My water just broke.”

“What?!” Ed yelled jumping away from her. “Ah! Keep your baby juice away from me!”

“It’s not baby juice you moron!” Winry yelled back.

“Whatever it is, you keep it over there. Preferably up in you.”

“You are such an ass!”

“I just don’t want your icky baby stuff on my shoes! I just got these!”

“Oh, yes, your shoes are way more important than your niece or nephew!”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

“What is going on in here?!” Pinako yelled from the door.

“My water just broke,” Winry said.

“Okay, you lay down now,” Pinako said helping her granddaughter onto one of the beds. “Ed, go fetch your brother.”

“Right, got it!” Ed yelled before leaving the room.

He jogged outside, where everyone was waiting around. He spotted Al talking to Gracia.

“Al!” He yelled.

“What?” His brother asked.

“Winry’s having the baby!” Ed said with a big smile.

“Now?” Al asked.

“No, later. I just wanted to make sure you knew that it was going to happen. Yes, now!” Ed yelled.

“Oh!” Al said before disappearing into the house. 

“Gracia, have you seen Roy?” Ed asked.

“He’s over there with Riza,” Gracia replied. “Can you keep an eye on Elicia? I’ll go see if Pinako needs any help.”

“Oh, yeah, come on, kiddo,” Ed said before Gracia rushed into the house.

“Ed, we heard you and Winry yelling. What did you do now?” Riza asked when he was closer to the pair.

“I didn’t do anything. She’s kind of having the baby,” Ed said.

“That’s wonderful!” Riza said.

“You okay?” Roy asked Ed.

“Yeah,” he replied looking at the other man. “Can you tell everyone what is going on? I kinda wanna be close by.”

“Of course. Elicia, want to help me?” Roy asked the girl.

“Okay, Uncle Roy,” she said smiling at him.

Ed started walking away but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Roy standing there. Roy pulled him in for a hug. 

“I’ll be up in a minute,” he whispered into Ed’s ear.

Ed nodded.

Ed went back upstairs and sat on the floor outside the bedroom. Winry was screaming. And cussing. She was really letting Al have it.

Roy slid to the floor next to Ed.

“This is the second time I’ve been around a baby being born,” Ed said leaning against Roy. “Last time Winry helped the woman.”

“That was in Rush Valley, right?” Roy asked wrapping an arm around Ed's shoulders.

“Yeah,” Ed said. “How did everyone take the news? Did they leave?”

“They’re all really excited. And they are all still outside. Do you think this group is not going to want to see a new Elric when they make their appearance?”

“Guess the wedding is postponed.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Roy said before kissing the side of Ed’s head.

Winry let out another loud scream. Ed grabbed Roy’s hand. 

“She’ll be okay,” Roy told him. 

“I hope she doesn’t have her wrench in there. Or Al will have some serious brain damage,” Ed muttered.

After what felt like days to Ed, Gracia came out of the room. Ed and Roy jumped up.

“He’s here. A healthy little boy,” she said.

“And Winry?” Ed asked.

“She’s fine, a little hoarse, but fine,” Gracia said. “You two can go on in.”

Ed opened the door slowly and poked his head into the room. 

“That’s your Uncle Ed,” Winry whispered to the bundle of blankets in her arms.

“Hey,” Ed said walking into the room. Roy right behind him.

“And that’s your Uncle Roy,” Winry whispered. 

The two men moved closer to the bed. 

“This is Maes Elric,” Winry said smiling up at them. Ed peered down at the baby. His eyes were wide and staring back up at Ed. Golden eyes and little tufts of blonde hair. 

“He’s perfect, Win,” Ed whispered.

“I know,” she said. “So, when are we getting you two married?”

“Oh, Winry, don’t worry about it. We’ll postpone. You and the baby are more important,” Ed said.

“Al, take the baby,” Winry commanded.

“Yes, honey,” Al said leaning over to take the bundle from his wife.

Ed looked at Roy in confusion.

That was a mistake. He didn’t see Winry’s arm dart out towards him.

She grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her. They were nose to nose when she started talking.

“You two are getting married today. You understand?”

“But, you just gave birth,” Ed said trying to figure out a way to get out of Winry’s grip without hurting her.

“Oh, no. You two will not be postponing this damn wedding. Understand? You will go down there and tell everyone that the wedding is on. And then I will walk you down that fucking aisle. Even if I have to be pushed in a fucking wheelchair. It took you two idiots this long to get here, we are not waiting any longer. Understand?” She said.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ed said.

“Good,” she said releasing his tie. She took a hand and smoothed it down. 

Ed took a couple steps back from the bed before he looked over at Pinako.

“Is this a good idea?” He asked.

“Yes, the labor was quick and easy. Not a single complication. She is perfectly capable of walking with you for a few feet. No late night partying for her though,” Pinako replied.

“Okay. Okay. Roy, go tell everyone there’s still going to be a wedding. And there’s a baby,” Ed said.

Roy nodded and left the room.

“Al, why don’t you take Maes down to meet everyone. That way they’ll be done cooing over him by the time the wedding starts,” Winry said.

“Okay,” Al said looking slightly terrified. 

“You’ll be fine,” Winry said looking at her husband with a tender smile.

He nodded and left the room.

“Okay, Ed. Time to help me get ready. Again,” Winry said.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Ed asked.

“I might have to sit down instead of standing beside you. But damn it, Ed, you were there for me. You gave up your alchemy for Al. So he could come back. And we could be together. And we could have a baby together. I will gladly suffer a little bit of cramping to see you marry the man you love,” Winry said, her eyes brimming with tears.

“Oh, Win,” Ed said. He leaned down and gave her a hug.

“Now, run to the house and get me a different dress. There’s a nice dark blue one in the closet that will work fine,” Winry said.

“Anything else?”

“No. Now go.” 

When Ed returned, Winry had her hair and make-up back to how it was earlier.

“Okay, let me get changed and we’ll get started,” she said taking the dress from him.

He nodded and stepped out of the bedroom so Pinako could help her get dressed.

A couple minutes later Pinako came out.

“I’ll go let everyone know we’re gonna start now,” she said.

“Thanks, Granny,” Ed said. “For... For everything. I haven’t told you that enough over the years.”

“It was my pleasure, Ed. Well, most of the time,” she replied with a smile.

Ed went back into the bedroom.

Winry was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You still okay?” Ed asked kneeling down in front of her.

“Yeah,” she said smiling. “Just a little crampy. But I’ll be okay.”

“If you start feeling bad, you let me know,” Ed said. “I can’t lose you, Winry.”

“Oh, Ed. You won’t lose me,” she said putting a hand on his cheek. “Now let’s go get you married.”

Winry leaned on Ed as they walked down the aisle to where Roy was standing. Riza was beside him, standing in for Maes. 

There wasn’t a lot of guests, unlike Winry and Al’s wedding. Not that people didn’t want to come, Ed and Roy just wanted something small and private.

Ed smiled when he seen that someone had moved one of the chairs from the house to the spot beside where Ed was supposed to stand. 

“Look, you get a nice comfy chair,” he whispered to Winry.

“I’ll try not to fall asleep in it,” she whispered back.

Ed helped her sit down before turning to Roy.

“Fun day, huh?” Ed asked with a grin.

“I should have known this wouldn’t have been a boring day. Not when you’re involved,” Roy replied smiling.

The ceremony lasted less than 10 minutes. Ed was almost positive the vows were supposed to have more words, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Winry cheered the loudest when the couple kissed at the end.

“We gotta write this down. Today we got a nephew, got married, and were out-stubborned by Winry,” Ed said as the guests began mingling.

“She is scary when she wants to be,” Roy said.

“Yep,” Ed said looking around. “Hey, Al!”

“What?” Al asked. He was standing next to Winry, who was still in the chair, now she was holding Maes.

“Get your baby,” Ed said.

“Okay,” Al said giving him a strange look. He leaned down and took the baby from Winry.

“Okay, you carry him home. I’ll carry your wife,” Ed said bending down to pick Winry up.

“I am perfectly capable of walking home, Edward!” Winry yelled.

“Yeah, you probably are, you stubborn ass. But, you don’t have to,” Ed said. 

“Fine,” Winry said wrapping her arms around Ed’s neck. He slid his arms under her and stood up.

“Ugh, did you gain weight? I thought after you had a baby you were supposed to lose weight,” Ed said as he started walking off towards Al and Winry’s house.

“Thanks for everything, Granny,” Al said before following his brother and wife.

“I hope you realize what you got yourself into,” Pinako said looking up at Roy.

“Oh, I realize,” Roy replied watching his new sister-in-law smack his husband on the side of the head.

“Damnit, Winry! If you keep hitting me, I’m going to drop you!” Ed yelled.

“Well, don’t call me fat!” Winry yelled back.

"And I don't regret it for a second," Roy said with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Ed was waiting at the station for Al, Winry, and their kids. They were coming to Central to watch Roy be sworn in as Fuhrer. Grumman had decided to step down after a series of health scares. 

“Uncle Ed!” Ed heard someone shout.

“Maes!” Ed said grabbing the little boy and swinging him into his arms. He was going to be six soon and looked so much like Al at that age. Ed squeezed his nephew tight and kissed the top of his head.

“I got to ride on a train! It went fast!” The boy said.

“Really?” Ed asked.

“Maes, don’t run off like that,” Winry said.

“But I saw Uncle Ed,” Maes whined.

Ed pulled Winry in for a hug, which also included little Trisha. She was two now and looked like a miniature Winry. Except for the fact that she loved frilly dresses.

“Where’s Al?” He asked.

“Getting the luggage,” Winry replied.

“Yo! Havoc! Go help Al!” Ed shouted.

“You got it, Chief,” the man said tossing a salute towards the younger man. He walked through the crowd on the platform.

“Come on,” Ed said. “The quicker we get the luggage the quicker we can get to the house.”

“How was moving?” Winry asked as they followed Havoc.

“So annoying,” Ed laughed. “But now we got more bedrooms. And a bigger library.”

“Brother!” Al shouted giving Ed a hug. He dropped the two suitcases he was carrying.

“How do people so little have so much luggage?” Havoc asked lugging three suitcases.

“Kids use a lot,” Winry told the man. 

“Thanks for the heads up,” he said with a smile.

“How far along is Rebecca?” Winry asked as they walked through the station.

“Five months,” Havoc replied with a smile. 

“Good thing we brought two cars,” Breda called from the sidewalk.

“Don’t tell Roy that. He gets so smug when he’s right,” Ed said.

They got the cars loaded and rode to Roy and Ed’s new house.

“It’s so big,” Maes said as he got out of the car.

“Yeah. I think it might be big enough that you can ride a tricycle through the halls,” Ed said smiling down at his nephew.

“Really?” Maes asked gazing up at the man.

“Don’t even think about it,” Winry said.

“Tell your mom she’s no fun,” Ed said.

“Don’t you think you should behave? You’re supposed to a good influence on the country,” Winry said.

“Nah, that’s Roy’s job. I’m just supposed to stand beside him and look good,” Ed said with a laugh as he opened the door of the house. 

"There are, like, ten bedrooms," he continued. "Pick out whichever one you want."

Maes gazed around in wonder at everything.

"And how many of those did you and Roy have sex in?" Winry whispered. 

"All of them," Ed replied smiling. "We did it in every room of this house. And in a few of the closets."

"Really, Ed?" Winry said smacking him on the arm. 

"We did it against that wall," Ed said pointing to a wall of the living room.

"What did you do on the wall?" Maes asked. 

"I fell asleep. I was just so tired after we moved I couldn't even make it to the couch," Ed said. "Now, let's go pick you out a room!"

"Okay!" The boy shouted. 

Ed got everyone settled into their rooms and then gave them a tour of the house.

Ed was fixing dinner when he heard the door open. 

"Roy!" He shouted running through the house. 

Roy was smiling as Ed jumped in his arms. 

"You didn't wake me up this morning," Ed said. He clung to Roy, wrapping his limbs around the other man’s body.

"I did so," Roy replied wrapping his arms around Ed. One hand pressed between his shoulder blades, the other firmly holding his ass. "I believe your exact words were 'leave me alone, you smug Almost Fuhrer Bastard, I'm trying to sleep'."

"Hmm... That does sound like me," Ed said laying his head on the man’s shoulder. 

“Are you going to get down or am I going to be forced to carry you?” Roy asked.

“Carry me. So tired,” Ed said.

“No. Down. I want to change before dinner,” Roy laughed.

“Fine,” Ed pouted before unwrapping himself from Roy.

“Where is everyone?” Roy asked as he pulled off his coat.

“Al’s in the library. The kids are napping. Breda and Winry are in the kitchen. Havoc is upstairs,” Ed said.

“Okay. I’ll be down in a few minutes,” Roy said before kissing Ed’s forehead.

They all had dinner and spent some time just being a family before going to bed.

“What’s on the agenda for tomorrow?” Roy asked as him and Ed snuggled up in bed together.

“Gracia and Elicia are coming over to help fix dinner. We’ll have some company,” Ed replied. “That’s about it.”

“Sounds good,” Roy said. “Wait. What company?”

“Don’t worry. It’s approved company.” 

“Now I am going to worry.”

“Shhh. Go to bed. You’re old and need your rest.”

“Brat.”

“Bastard.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone was sitting around the huge dining room table. Ling, Lan Fan, and Mei arrived the night before their official arrival. Tomorrow, they would sneak back to the train station so Ling could be formally greeted by Roy. But tonight, they were at the house as friends. Gracia and Elicia came for dinner. As did Armstrong. And of course, Team Mustang.

Dinner was over, dishes were cleared, but no one was moving to leave. Maes was crawling across the table, blowing out the candles. He would look at Roy, who would relight the candles with a snap of his fingers. Each time Maes would clap.

“I would say that the kid is going to get bored sooner or later, but Ed hasn’t looked away for hours,” Havoc said.

“The precision is just incredible,” Ed said. “And I usually don’t get to see him light things on fire anymore.”

“Poor Ed, stuck being a house husband,” Ling said with his usual smile.

“I’m not a house husband. I just...” His eyes widened as he turned to look at Roy. “I’m your pampered housewife! You broke a rule!”

“I did nothing of the sort. You decided to quit your job when it was announced I was going to become Fuhrer,” Roy said.

“I didn't quit. I took a leave. People kept coming in and staring at me,” Ed said. “It bothered me.”

“We’ll find something for you to do,” Roy said.

“Yeah. I’ll figure out something. I always do,” Ed said. “After I hire the house staff. I am not cooking and cleaning all the time.”

“I told you to do that last week,” Roy said.

“No, you didn’t. You told me that I could hire people two nights ago. Remember, I rewarded you with a...” Ed began but was stopped by Winry, Al, and Roy all covering his mouth with their hands.

“What did you get Uncle Roy?” Maes asked.

“A cookie for being a very good boy,” Roy replied. 

“Oh yeah, he was a real good boy,” Ed snickered.

“Ed!” Winry yelled.

“What?!” He yelled back with wide eyes. “What did I say?” 

“I think I hit you in the head with that wrench one too many times,” Winry said shaking her head.

“What’s so funny?” Maes asked looking around the room. Almost everyone was laughing or trying to hide that they were laughing.

“Nothing. We’re just all tired,” Al said. 

"So, Lan Fan, are you and Ling planning on any children?" Winry asked.

"She keeps saying that having a child would hinder her in her bodyguard duties. And apparently, the wrong reply was 'quit being my bodyguard'," Ling said.

"I want to have children. Perhaps I can soon," Lan Fan said with a small smile.

"Mama, Trish is sleepin'," Maes said.

"I should go put her in bed," Winry said. "You too, young man."

"Don't wanna go sleep!" Maes whined.

“We should all call it a night,” Riza said. “We all have a very long day tomorrow.”

Everyone agreed and began leaving.

After everyone was gone, Ed and Roy went up to their bedroom.

"Hey, Roy?" Ed asked as they settled into bed.

"Hmmm?" Roy hummed.

"We can do it in your office, right? I mean, the new one. When you're Fuhrer?"

"I don't know. We almost got caught when we did it in my old office."

"I know. That's half the fun."

"Yeah. It is," Roy said. "Not the first week. Hawkeye will be expecting it."

"Yeah. Second week?"

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what Ed's job was. I could never come up with something so I just glossed over it. I kind of pictured him working at Central Library doing something. But I couldn't decide so I never named his job. But he had one.


	23. Chapter 23

"Maes Elric! You get back here and put on your pants!" Winry yelled down the hall. 

"No pants!" Maes yelled as he ran. 

Roy bent down and scooped up the half-naked boy. 

"Pants are mandatory. No pants, you have to stay here. All alone," Roy said carrying the squirming child back to the room Al and Winry were staying in. 

"Why pants?!" Maes yelled. 

"Those are just the rules," Roy replied. 

"You're Fer-er! You can change the rules!" 

"Fine, the first law I make will be that little boys don't have to wear pants to see their uncle be sworn in as Fuhrer. But I can't make new laws yet. So, pants," Roy said handing the boy to Winry. 

"Thanks, Roy," Winry said with a tired smile. 

"Not a problem," Roy said. "Now I have to go argue with another small blonde about getting ready."

"I heard that!" Ed yelled from down the hall.

“Then get ready!” Roy yelled back as he walked down the hall.

Roy walked into their bedroom, prepared to argue with Ed some more about getting ready. He froze in the doorway when he saw Ed standing in front of the full-length mirror. He was leaning forward, focusing on trying to get the bow-tie tied. He was wearing a full tux, black with a white shirt and a dark blue vest and bow-tie. His hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Roy had never seen Ed dressed up like that. The blonde didn’t even wear a suit for their wedding. 

“How do bow-ties even work?” Ed asked.

“C’mere,” Roy said walking closer to his husband.

Ed turned around. 

“You look beautiful,” Roy whispered as he tied the bow-tie.

“Riza said I had to really dress nice and sent me to some tailor,” Ed said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It was really weird having some strange guy get all touchy with a measuring tape,” Ed said. “But, I didn’t want to embarrass you and wear something with holes in it.”

Roy wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

“You don’t embarrass me. Even when you do wear clothes with holes in them,” he whispered. “You should buy some new clothes though.”

“You keep saying that and I keep ignoring you,” Ed said burying his face into Roy’s bare chest. “Now, you need to get ready. Not that I’m complaining. Hell, I’d love for you to be sworn in as Fuhrer wearing nothing but those pajama pants.”

Roy laughed and pulled away. 

“No matter what I wear, all eyes will be on you,” he said. 

“I bet all eyes would be on you if you wore nothing,” Ed said with a laugh. 

“Doubtful, you look fantastic,” Roy said. He kissed Ed’s forehead. “Now, go, you’re distracting me.”

Ed laughed as he left the room, closing the door behind him. 

 

A large stage was erected in front of Central Command Headquarters. There was already a large crowd standing in the courtyard, waiting to watch Roy be sworn in.

“Look at all those people, Uncle Ed,” Maes said peering out the window of the car.

“I see them,” Ed replied. 

The boy demanded to ride with Ed and Roy, while Al, Winry, and Trisha were in the second car. 

“And they are here just to see Uncle Roy?” Maes asked looking at Ed. 

“People really like him,” Ed replied.

“They should. He’s nice,” Maes said looking back out the window.

The car pulled up to the back of the building. Riza was standing by the entrance.

“Right on time,” she said as they got out of the car.

“You sound surprised,” Roy said.

“Considering your party today consists of two children and Ed, I am,” she replied with a small smile.

“I was ready before Roy, today,” Ed said with a proud smile.

“Very good, Ed,” Riza said. “Okay, Alphonse and Winry. You can go onstage at any time. I know the children will probably get bored, so if you want to wait until right before Ed and Roy go, that’s fine.”

“Thank you, Riza,” Winry said.

“Of course,” Riza said with a smile as she guided everyone inside. They followed her through the halls. Roy was the only one that knew his way through the building. Ed and Al weren’t as familiar with the new building as they were with the old one. Ed still got lost whenever he came to visit Roy, which actually showed how often he visited Roy at work. Now he was going to have to learn his way to a new office. 

Riza and Roy discussed the schedule of the day as they walked.

“Mama! Tired!” Trisha said. Ed bent down and picked the toddler up without missing a step.

“Thanks, Ed,” Winry said.

“Like I would miss an opportunity to hold my favorite niece,” Ed said.

“I want carried, too!” Maes whined.

Roy continued talking to Riza as he picked the boy up and settled him on a hip.

Maes played with the stars on Roy’s uniform as they walked.

“There are my little angels!” A voice called. Ed looked down the hallway to see Roy’s aunt standing there.

“She called me her little angel,” Ed said grinning at Winry.

“You’re more like a little devil, kid,” Chris said taking Maes from Roy. The boy wrapped his arms around Roy’s aunt’s neck before kissing her cheek.

Everyone greeted each other and chatted before it was time to go out onto the stage. 

Soon, Ed and Roy were alone. 

“This is it. In a few minutes you’ll be the Fuhrer,” Ed said.

“Yeah. And you get to become the First Gentleman of Amestris,” Roy said with a grin.

“That sounds stupid,” Ed said with a laugh. “Nothing changes, okay? I mean, I know things will change. But with us, nothing changes.”

“Of course,” Roy said putting a hand on Ed’s cheek.

Ed smiled and pulled Roy closer for a kiss.

“For luck,” he said pulling away.

“Of course,” Roy said. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. Here,” Ed said pulling a small cloth bag from his pocket. He dropped it in Roy’s waiting hand.

“What’s this?”

“The 520 cens I owe you,” Ed replied with a smile.

Roy smiled as he put the bag in his pocket. He held out his hand and Ed took it in his own. They linked their fingers together and walked out to the stage. Ready to begin a new chapter of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also, it is a known fact that children hate pants. Ask any parents and they will tell you. Pants are evil to children.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
